Prince of Italia
by The Clockwork Rabbit
Summary: Based off the Story of Evil. Romano is known as the Prince of Evil by his people, but all Feliciano sees is his older twin Lovino. Reunited after nine years of separation, a new story unfolds; that is the Story of Evil. CHARACTER DEATH. Human and country names used. One-sided Spamano, SpaBel and LietPol.
1. Prologue: Before It Began

_Once upon a time, there existed a powerful empire in the world of Hetalia; that was known as the Roman Empire. However, the empire soon grew too big to manage on its own and soon split into three new kingdoms; the joyful kingdom of Ispania, the calm and peaceful kingdom of Ursalia, and the stern kingdom of Italia. For a few years, peace thrived through the three kingdoms and war was limited to minor conflicts. Sadly, those few years were followed by the darkest hour in the world of Hetalia; this is the Story of Evil._

* * *

The story begins within the castle confines of the palace in Italia. Up in a tree in the castle garden a young boy of only five hid with a pout. He had dark brown hair with a stray curl that leaned towards the right and hazel eyes; his name is Lovino Vargus, the prince of Italia. He was hiding, angry at his father's decision to separate him and his twin brother. It was decided a year after he and his brother were born that Lovino would become the next king of Italia; as for his brother, he will be sent away to learn the ways of a servant.

He continued to sit there, hoping to forget the idea of being separated from his _fratello_; to him it wasn't fair that they cannot be together. His eyes started water, and soon enough the tears fell. Upon hearing his brother, however, he stifled a sob. Of all things, Lovino never wanted to be looked upon as a crybaby, especially by his brother, Felinciano. As the boy came into view, he could recognize his brother; they share all the same traits except Feliciano had slightly lighter hair and his curl strayed to the right as opposed to the left.

"What are doing up there, _fratello?_" the younger twin asked, puzzled by his brother's unusual actions. Normally, Lovino would hide in the tomato patch, sneaking in a tomato or two while everyone fusses over were the young prince would be. Instead, he looked up to see a teary eyed boy in place of his stubborn, hot-headed brother. "Lovino, are you okay?"

"O-of course I am!" He answered, but Felinciano wasn't convinced. The twin climbed up and sat with his brother on the branch. Watching his brother stifle his cries worried the younger twin; he knew that they were going to be separated, but he hoped that afterwards his brother call pull through.

"Ve~, don't worry," Feliciano said in an attempt to cheer his older twin up, "Once I'm done Ill come back, and I'll be with you from then on," Lovino looked up at him teary eyed.

"Promise?"

Feliciano laughed as he held out his pinky, "Pinky promise,"

That was the promise they made before Feliciano was sent way into a small village in Ursalia. Soon after the two parted, the king fell ill and died. I was unexpected, and by then Lovino was only six years old. Knowing that her son was unprepared for the responsibility left by the deceased king, she took the throne. However, she followed her husband's demise and died seven years later. The throne was left to thirteen-year-old Lovino, and it was when he took the throne that everything went wrong.

The young boy grew up to be a very spoiled king; his selfishness led to higher taxes to pay off his luxuries. With the taxes in place everything fell apart; the young prince, however, took no heed. For a year life fell apart in the kingdom of Italia; for the most part many people died within that year, either through starvation or through execution. Some of the people decided to revolt against the king, and as a result, they were all taken into custody and then executed via guillotine.

That was life in the new Italia, and it was not pleasant. At least, for the people that is. The prince lived in the finest luxuries spent from the taxes collected, and dined on exquisite foods from all over the kingdom. For Prince Lovino, now king, life was all he could ask for. However, upon the return of a certain servant boy, life soon spiraled out of control and into a story with no happy ending…

* * *

**Here's it goes for a prologue, which I fell unhappy with...it seems rushed... Anywho, I should really be updating my other stories, but I want to try doing some Hetalia stories, and I want to try and get a hang of some of the characters before expressing other things. That led to this so there. Sorry for any OOCness; this is my first Hetalia fic, after all.**

**Yeah, the Story of Evil. A somewhat overused topic on Hetalia but it was either that, Kagerou Days, or an OC story. I want to avoid an OC story for some time, and I'm not sure what to do with the Kagerou Days topic...okay, I lied but I prefer this over that. Anyway, basic warning, I'll state it only once: I OWN NOTHING. Anyone who doesn't believe that is a total nutcase. **

**Also, I need a cover for this story. Anyone willing to offer, I'M ALL YOURS! (If you offer to draw/find a cover and succeed in doing so, I'll do anything you want, whether it's to write a oneshot or do something stupid)**


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

**This was supposed to go up sooner but HetaOni beckons me...and writer's block...**

* * *

_Once upon a time, long ago, a promise was made between brothers_

_To always be together…_

_..._

Alongside the border between Ursalia and Italia, a carriage came passing through. Inside, a boy looked out the window, feeling a gentle breeze brush through his short, brown hair; such a relaxing feeling it was. The boy was, after all, returning home for the first time in nine years. Nine years ago, he was taken away from someone important; now marks the day he was finally allowed back.

Feliciano Vargus, former prince of Italia, was sent away from the castle at age five to learn the ways of a servant; in that time the king stated that he had died in an unfortunate accident when he was very much alive. Felinciano didn't mind, however; he believed that it was to destroy suspicion of the no longer present prince. In that time, he sent to live in the Edelstein household; for five years he worked under Roderich, a wealthy nobleman and the owner of the mansion.

In those days, he worked alongside his mentor, Elizabeth, and learned many things; he learned to wash the dishes and sweep the floors, as well as tending to the stables and harvesting. It was then noticed that he possessed a great talent in cooking and painting; during free hours Feliciano would create exquisite pieces of art. During times when he was in charge of cooking he would create delicious pieces of work, though most of the time it was some sort of pasta. Even so, the Edelsteins didn't mind; to them it was a gift that they were in charge of tending the prince of Italia.

But after nine years, news came that Lovino had taken the throne; the king and queen had died long since then, partly from the pain of separating their sons (it was a dire choice they made, but to them it was for the best) In time, Feliciano decided to go back and serve under his twin brother; although vague, he could still clearly remember the promise he made to his brother. It pained Elizabeth and Roderich to see him off, but they knew that it was or the best; it was a Hetalian belief that twins shouldn't be separated for long amounts of time. Nine years were a long time, and the Edelsteins knew that they kept the boy long enough.

Now here he was, on his way to the palace grounds. For the first time in many years, he was truly happy. It didn't mean that he didn't enjoy his stay with Elizabeth and Roderich, but throughout the years he constantly felt that something was missing. He missed the lazy days he would spend with his twin; days that were cut short by the choice of selfish people.

The boy looked out once more into the forest; by now he should be in Italia again. The world was so more different than he remembered, however; the air carried an ominous feeling, and the air was silent with anxiety. It was a rather uncomfortable feeling for him, but knowing in the end he'll be with Lovino again put him at ease. "I'll be there soon," he whispered with a smile as he rested his head on the window sill, "Just wait a little longer…" Slowly, he drifted into a peaceful slumber, right when the carriage hit the first devastated town.

...

Inside the castle, Romano sat on the throne, gazing at the commoner that kneeled before him. Lately, he had been getting complaints about a food shortage; it didn't make a lot of sense to him. Surely it was a lie; he was getting enough food in his stomach, so how could there be a food shortage. That was what Romano thought; what he had failed to realize was that outside the castle walls was a sad excuse of a capitol. People were starving in every turn, and many resorted to theft and very few resulted in cannibalism. When such things occur, however, they were killed off immediately. That increased the hatred the people had for their new king. Not Romano cared.

All his life the boy was given the finest of the fine; never once did he face a significant lack in money and food. Pampered as a prince should be, Romano made sure that he remained at the top; if it required sapping the life and money of his people, so be it. That was how the young king was; selfish and rude. But at the same time, he was powerful so revolts were nothing but a minor disturbance.

The young king ordered his servants to take away the peasant that lay before him. Unwilling to follow the soldier out, the poor commoner lashed out at the king, spouting filthy insults. Ultimately it lead to a sleek silver blade held dangerously close to the man's neck. Romano hated to be insulted like that, especially since to him he stood higher than anyone in the country. The peasant stood there, beads of sweat trailing down his paled skin as he worried for his life. Fortunately, as fast as the blade was brought to his neck Romano pulled it away.

"Take this filthy peasant out of my sight," the king ordered, and the now compliant man walked away, guided by the guards in the chamber. As they left, Romano sank into the throne with a sigh; life has turned rather dull for him. With so many responsibilities now, he can't think of a time when he did something he actually enjoyed. The time he did was a long, long time ago, back when he was still with his younger twin. _`I wonder how he's doing…'_

Nine years; that was how long it has been since he saw Feliciano. In that time, he watched their parents die; an unfortunate fate since even then the prince a little more than unprepared. Even then that didn't stop him from ascending the throne. Romano didn't want to look weak to the rest of the kingdom, and especially not to his younger brother. Even so, he wondered how his brother is doing. _Does he still remember me? It has been a long time since we spoke with each other…_

Succumbed to his thought, Romano took his leave, and went out into the garden. The castle garden was basically the young king's sanctuary; when he needed time to himself, or just to think some things over he would often come there. Alongside that, the king felt closer to his brother being there. They made a promise the day they were separated; promise that when he came back they'll always be together. Of course, Romano didn't take that promise to heart; Lovino was the one who made the promise, not Romano. Even so, he clings to the small hope that Feliciano would keep that promise.

The king drowned in his thoughts, and in that time the castle gates opened to let in a small carriage. Romano was brought back to reality, and his focus was on the uninvited carriage. _I didn't call for anyone _thought the young king as he made his way into the castle. A servant came up to him announcing that someone would like to see him in private, frustrating the king even more. _Who would want to see me at a time like this?! Maybe that screwed up prince from Ispania? _ The annoyed king wasn't too sure; he met Prince Antonio only once when they were younger, and he was pretty sure that that man was screwed up in the head.

He opened the doors to his chambers and told the servant, "Have him meet me in my room. I'll speak with him there," The servant gave a nod before running off to escort the suitor. Romano collapsed onto his bed with a sigh; he really wasn't in the mood for anyone really. He'd rather be alone. But little prepared him for the surprise he was about to get.

...

When Feliciano woke up, he was surprised to find himself just passing the gates into castle grounds. He told himself that he wanted to see how his country was now since the last time he was there, but it seemed to him that he grew tired sitting in the carriage for so long. "Oh well," he said to himself, "I guess I'll do that later,"

When the carriage came to a stop, Feliciano was greeted by one of the servants whom stated that Romano would speak with him in his chambers. The younger twin was slightly puzzled at first (he only remembers Lovino as Lovino; this is the first time he heard someone call his brother Romano) but soon catches on; with a smile and a few series of thank you's, he follows the servant into the castle and up to one of the larger bed rooms. With a bow, the servant left Felinciano in front of Romano's bedroom door.

Taking a deep breath, the younger opened the door to see his brother buried in the bed sheets. "Who are you and what do you want?" he said through the sheets, earning a smile from his twin.

"Lovino, it's your _fratello_. Can't you tell?" The moment those words reached the ears of the older twin, Romano swooped over and met face-to-face with Feliciano. For a moment, all the king could do was stare at his brother in disbelief; unable to control himself Romano tackled the twin down, much to the surprise of the younger twin.

"You came back," Romano said in disbelief, "You really came back,"

.

.

.

* * *

**Hah,take that you stupid writer's block! But I'm still not happy with what I wrote...**

**Anyway, sorry if some of the cahracters seem OOC (despite the small lack of dialogue) cause again, first Hetalia story. It'll improve with time!**

**Again, I OWN NOTHING!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Start of a Crisis

_The simple bonds between a servant and theirmaster_

_Can be of that as friends or slave and captor_

_Never of true brothers_

_..._

For the first week back in the castle, Romano was rather kind (or a most servants put it, "unfair") to Feliciano as opposed to other servants. For the most part, Feliciano had the choice of taking time off from his work as a servant, though he politely refuses. Alongside that, he was given a luxurious room right by Romano's whilst the others stood in the barracks. This Feliciano didn't mind; he had slept in the barracks as well when in the Edelstein household, but the boy did admit that the barracks within the castle are nothing like the ones in that mansion. Furthermore, the servants were enraged by the other privileges that Romano offered, one of which was food that was all and all cooked only for the prince. Yes, he treated Feliciano "unfairly" as opposed to what other servants thought.

But while the servants were thinking crude thoughts about the younger twin, Feliciano lived a comfortably in the castle. Lovino complained on the first day that it was unfair that Feliciano is now a "measly servant" as opposed to returning a proper prince. The younger twin insured him, however, that he did not mind serving his brother for however many years given. Even so, Lovino gave him privileges that all the other servants did not even come near having, but after the first week, Lovino did take away a good amount which included the extra time and such. Felinciano did keep the meals and the room, though.

In full reality, the two are still as close as they were when they were just kids. Of course, Romano did have a rather bad tongue; Feliciano didn't doubt the fact that he will eventually develop such language. Romano was already capable of cussing even as a kid; when enrage he spouted harsh insults at anyone, even his twin. That habit still hasn't died; it just grew alongside the prince, now king. In all retrospect Romano can't go around five minutes without using that bad tongue of his.

Days were peaceful-most of the time. When complaints came in, Feliciano was surprised with how Romano dealt with them. Not once did he try to attempt a resolve; more or less he brushed off the problems, as if it wasn't his concern. But the younger twin said nothing in spite of this; it was no longer his place too. In his mind, Feliciano concluded that Romano must have a plan in the making. Not that the king did, however.

That went on for a few weeks until one night when Feliciano stumbled upon a sight that wasn't supposed to be seen; the head of the knights was snuggling food, hiding it within a sack. Feliciano grew suspicious of the act, and as the Knight left he followed with simple curiosity. Trailing behind the knight, he soon realized what the head knight was doing; outside in the courtyard were people from the village, all of which were looking starved. The knight handed the bag to what Felinciano presumed was the leader, a sad excuse of a farmer, it seemed. The two exchange thank you's and farewells before parting with each other. In that time Feliciano made his way back to the palace, all while hoping he wouldn't be seen.

That was how Romano found out that his most trusted knight was snuggling food to his people, and it was safe to say that Romano was not happy-he was, in fact, enraged at the man's actions. "That stupid bastard thinks he could just take food whenever he wants?!" the king bellowed, "I will have his head by this morning!"

Of course, Felinciano accepted the reality of it all and gave the orders to the executioner. The next morning, the townspeople awoke to a dead man, headless on the guillotine. It was a gruesome sight, and it shook many people to their core. The leading farmer was by far devastated at the site, and the following day he committed suicide, his last words being, "No one can disobey him now,"

The poor farmer, however, had a son who was also one of the best swordsmen in town. To say the least he did it to help take care of the poor old man, who was growing feeble as the years dragged on. Not to say that the farmer did no work, but Ivan helped dropped his amount of work in the fields. Ivan Braginski, in all reality, was a bit of a psychopath. It wasn't all very obvious but if the time did come where you somehow enraged the man, he won't hesitate torture you in the most painful way possible before you die. Least to say, the chain of events lead to Ivan holding a very deadly grudge against Romano, still oblivious to the problem he had caused.

_..._

After the execution of his fellow knight, Romano decided to take a stroll within the garden. He was accompanied by his brother and loyal servant, Feliciano, and as they strolled through Romano asked, "Why would that bastard try to steal my food, Feli? What was he thinking?"

"He wasn't stealing it for himself, _fratello_," the younger twin answered, "He was giving it the people. It seems there is a food shortage at the bakery,"

"How pathetic," Romano snapped back, "If there's no bread, why not just go home and eat cake?"

"Maybe because there isn't enough batter to make bread, let alone cake," Felinciano replied, chuckling at his brother's idiocy.

Romano looked at him with a pout. "How was I supposed to know, Feli? After all, there isn't a shortage in the castle,"

"I can tell," he answered, "Maybe it would be wise to share even the slightest bit of food with the townspeople,"

"If I did that, then there_ will_ be a food shortage!" Romano complained. The servant sighed as the king continued to complain. But of course, Feliciano didn't mind. The rest of the garden stroll was filled with mainly complaints and rants about how to handle the food shortage if it ever did reach the castle. The result was higher taxes.

_..._

In the local tavern there came rants ad complaints about the Romano. Many were terrified about what would happen to them if even the Head Knight can't stand up against the king. They were all planning a revolt, but now it seemed pointless. But apparently a certain swordsman thought otherwise.

"The plans for the revolt should continue, da?" he said with an ominous smile. Ivan was known to intimidate everyone with that façade of a smile. He was always smiling like an optimist, but everyone knows that deep down he was a psychopath. Who wouldn't be if they weren't in-charge of the executions?

The Knight and his father were good friends, and the two were in charge of making sure there was a little more than enough to feed everyone in the town. But unfortunately the scheme was found out. Ivan received orders to execute the Head Knight from Romano, delivered to him by the new servant Feliciano Edelstein*. For the first time he executed someone without a smile. It felt wrong to kill your father's friend for a crime that should be considered an act of generosity. Even so, that was what he did, and the morning after, he found the dead corpse of what was his father. He was enraged at the act, and made it clear to the tavern that he will personally kill that king.

That was the start of what will soon become a revolution.

.

.

.

* * *

**Learn to write better stories. That was my objective and I still have yet to reach that. I feel like I did a major sense of OOCness, mainly cause I have no idea what to do for Russia. *facepalms* I feel so horrible...**

**Anywho, next chapter I'll start doing the Baltics (yes the Baltics) I had a little trouble deciding what to do. I was originally going to put in Canada but then I decided, "naw, won't work too well..." and then I decided to do something totaly awesome (though not as awesome as Prussia)**

**NO, there is no SpainxPoland or whatever, but I do have small plans for SpainxBelguim. That will work so much better for me.**

***No one but Romano, Roderich and Elizabeth know that Feli is Romano's brother. They'll just think he was the son of the nobleman, Roderich Edelstein or something.**

**Also, I can't do my linebreaks for some reason...T^T I'll have to do the "..."**


	4. Chapter 4: The Lone Boy of Ursalia

_What may start as a simple friendship_

_Will turn into something much more complicated._

…

Before we can truly continue with the tale or the Vargus brothers, we must go back just a few years before. Long Romano became king, and midway through the years of the former queen. Well beyond the borders of Italia, in a small village hidden in the thick forests of Ursalia, there lived a boy like no other in the village. Although no one knows for sure, the people of the village thought something was very wrong with the boy; there are more than enough times when people notice him spacing out at nothing in particular. In those moments, he faints as if something took away his conscious…and life.

Toris Lorinaitis was considered a demon's child by the townspeople, and it placed a large strain on his family. They loved him a great deal, however the people did anything in their power to chase them out and away from the village. Of course they stayed, and the crowd soon marched over to the old cottage of the Lorinaitis family and burned it down. Whilst Toris and his brothers, Raivis and Eduard, made their way out of the burning rumble with a few scratches, the elderly parents were not as fortunate. When the roof fell, they perished in the scorching flames, and all that was left of them was a copper pendent.

Least to say, their death did little for the village; they realized that the boy had survived the tragedy when he strolled down the paved road. In rage, the people sent a message to Toris, threatening to kill his brothers if he did not leave. Much begging was heard that night, as his brothers continued telling the older to stay or let them come with. Despite such, Toris refused them politely, and by the next sunrise, the demon child was gone.

However, his discrimination didn't just stop there. His condition gave a similar idea to the village next door, and the village past that. It hurt him that no one understood him, and the farther he went, the more people that have come to detest him. Eventually, he decided to settle in a tiny town right by the border to the Unknown Lands, an uncharted area of vast nothingness. Though the people hated him there too, he could care less now.

Life in the village was in a way slightly more pleasant than what was brought on him back home, but though not set his home alight or threaten him with death everyone came around to purposely bully the boy. At age seventeen, he had grown accustomed to the constant tripping, beatings and insults. Those hurt far less than the shunning others gave him, it seemed. That was his life in full; constant discrimination. One day, however, someone came around in his life; someone who became an important figure in his run-down life.

…

One day in the village, Toris found and unconscious man under the eldest tree. The man, like most citizens in Ursalia, had long blond hair that framed that somewhat feminine face he had; strangely enough, it intrigued the young man. With a sense of worry, Tori approached him. Never, had he seen this man before, nor did he know what he was doing under the old pine.

The eldest tree, also called the Silver Pine, was considered a place where wishes are granted. Many far and wide come by the tree to send a prayer; most prayers ended in failure though. People nowadays had grown selfish for their own needs, and the townspeople say that the pine only grant the wishes of those who truly dream. So for Toris, who sent his prayers each day, this man seemed to be an answer.

Without truly realizing it, he came face to face with emerald eyes. _Was this man awake the entire time?! _Toris thought as he doubled backwards and stumbled to the ground. Staring at the blond, he noticed the male shivering. _Is he afraid of me?_

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Toris Lorinaitis," he answered, "and who would you be?"

"Feliks Łukasiewicz," came the reply, and that was all he said.

"What are you doing under the pine tree?" Toris asked in attempt to start a conversation.

"I fell asleep," Feliks answered. He was a shy man; he never really did get along with the crowd. That was what made it hard to start a discussion. But in the short time they had, the strange man lost that shy cover of his. It was what was under that cover that triggered problems, though. For one,th man was incredibly talkative, much to Toris' surprise.

"So you came from the capital," Toris breathed out after the blonds rant.

"It was like, so boring over there!" Feliks stated, "Everyone totally needs to get out more. It's all 'manners' here and 'formality' there, and like, nobody knows what real fun as. Even after that super cool rumor about a demon kid,"

That perked his interests. "So you've heard the rumor," Toris said with a sad smile, "I guess the entire kingdom hates me now,"

"What?" the blond poked at the older, "What are you talking about? Don't tell me you're that kid everyone's talking about,"

"It's true," Toris explained, "I constantly space out all the time and when I do, I faint for no particular reason. Each time that happens though…" _My heart always stops._ Toris silently added, and the blond shot a curious look.

"Speak up, will you?" he said, "You faint and what? Come on, I like, really need to know now!"

"When I faint, my heart stops and I die. But at the same time I don't. Isn't that weird?" The older sighed, "I die then I somehow come back to life. Why does that happen? How come I don't just die?"

For a moment the question seemed to drag on until Feliks broke the silence with words Toris never expected him to say. "That is like, so cool!" The blond said with a smile, "It's like a phoenix!"

"A what?" he said, puzzled.

"A phoenix," Feliks stated again, "A phoenix dies and is like, reborn; good as new! Everyone always calls me one because I like, always come back up, even after a total let down! But You're the real thing, Liet!"

"S-so it seems," Toris said in amazement before catching thelast word that came out of the blond's mouth, "L-liet?"

"That's my new nickname for you! It totally suites you, y'know!" Feliks stated with a grin. Toris, with utter awe, couldn't help but smile as well; for the first time in a long time, he felt like he truly belonged.

…

"Say Feliks," Toris asked one winter night under the silver pine.

"What?" Feliks asked.

"Why do like me?" Toris said, just barely above a whisper.

"Eh? What sorta question is that?" said the baffled blond.

"I mean, everyone else hates me. My parents even died because of me," Toris stated once more. For five months, ever since their first meeting, they hung around each other, and the townspeople were getting uneasy about them. He felt that this should be their last night, just for Feliks' sake.

"Hm, well, I don't even know myself. But if I had to say…" the blond trailed off.

"What?" Toris asked, anxious of his reply.

"If I had to say…maybe it's because you're really cool once I got to know you," Feliks answered

Toris sighed, his frosty breath visible to the pine's unusual glow, "Is that so?"

"Totally…" Feliks said with a smile, andToris can't help but smile like he did five months before.

_I'm glad…I'm glad to have met you…_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Wow, I don't think I did that much of a bad job... By far my favorite chapter. Why? FIRST ATTEMPT AT LEITPOL(one of my Hetalia otps)**

**So anyways, the story is going along nicely. Roles arerevealed and so much more is in the wake. Again, if you think this will have SpainPol, you're blind. Pol doesn't really have much of a relation with the Italia princes and the prince of Ispania. But stick around and all will be revealed.**

**Roles revealed:**

**DoE- Romano/Lovino Vargus (reason will aslo be revealed later)**

**SoE- Feliciano Edelstein/Vargus**

**DoW- Toris Lorinaitis**

**Swordsman- Ivan Braginski**

**PoB- Antonia Fernandez Carriedo**

**Yet to be revealed:**

**DoG/Daughter of Green**

**Now I'm hungry for reviews. so please, R&R. (Also respect flames cause I need to know my rights and wrongs)**


	5. Chapter 5: Rulers in Other Countries

_Hatred as well as a simple friendship can change and evolve_

_And may blossom into what we call love_

_However, this may apply to one but not the other._

…

When Romano met Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the prince of Ispania at the time, five years ago, it was easy to see that the boy hated him from the start. For the one week Antonio stayed in the kingdom, Romano spouted insults at the man and beats him down every chance he had—which was not often, thank god! But despite the rough treatment given to him from the young prince, Antonio coped with it all and managed to establish a love-hate relationship with Romano.

Now, five years later, it was the now Romano's turn to visit another country which just so happens to be Ispania. Much to the young king's distress, Feliciano managed to get his twin in the carriage—this did take a lot of the tomatoes out of the garden, however. Even then, the entire trip was filled with complaints.

"Why do I have to go see that tomato bastard!?" Romano ranted, despite Feliciano's distress, "Can't we just go to Ursalia or something!? 'Cause there's no way I'm with that stupid prince or king or whatever he is now!"

"He's a king," Feliciano answered, "He became king a year before mother died." The servant explained further, "Also, the Republic of Ursalia is busy with different issues, such as the demon boy rumored to be travelling around there. It's causing many people to panic for some reason,"

"First off, who was stupid enough to believe that kind of rumor? There's no such thing as a demon boy," Lovino spat, "Ursalians make no sense. First it was ghosts, now its demons!"

"The people of Ursalia are just very superstitious," Feliciano stated, "I remember that Mr. Edelstein had these lucky charms placed all over the house to ward off evil spirits,"

"It still makes no sense," Lovino countered, and continued his rants as to why they should just forget going to Ispania and head back. Feliciano listened to it all, despite his distaste of the topic. After all, it will only be another hour or so before reaching the capitol city in their neighboring country.

…

When King Antonio heard of visitors coming from Italia, least to say he was beyond happy. In the past five years that came by, Antonio continuously wondered when he would be able to see his little tomato again. He wasn't entirely in love with the Italian boy, however—this love was similar to what one would have with their sibling. In reality speaking, the relation between the two stayed the same; it was still a love-hate relationship.

For all he knew, it may no longer even be that; the best luck would be that Romano forgot about him. If that was the case then Antonio would be able to start their relationship all over again, and have it turn out better than that one week he spent in Italia five years ago.

A servant knocked on his bedroom door, signaling the arrival of Italia's king. Of course Antonio heard of the former queen of Italia; she was his godmother as his now-deceased father puts it. He did not, however, hear of the kingdoms distress. So instead of opening the palace doors to go and question Romano why his country was in such a horrible state, Antonio came rushing out and threw his arms around Romano in a welcoming hug. But instead of his beloved tomato, he threw his arms around the younger twin and servant, Feliciano, who was surprised by the Ispanian king's affection.

"Ah, you must be King Antonio, s-sir," Felinciano stuttered, not sure what to make of his current position.

"Wha-? Roma doesn't remember? Of course it's m-"There came a sudden silence when Antonio looked down to see that the man he just _caressed_ was not his Romano, "Oh, I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean to do that. You just look…very much like a good friend of mind," Felinciano guessed he meant his brother Lovino, but being a bit of an airhead as he is, he wasn't too sure.

As Antonio continued speaking with the younger twin, however, said king just stood at the front of the carriage door, watching the entire scene unfold. Least to say he wasn't happy about his childhood friendemy hugging his brother with all the affection he was given all those years ago. That just made him snap.

"_Let go of my servant you, stupid bastard_!" Romano commanded as he slammed himself into the older male's ribs, sending him tumbling, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"H-hey, that really hurts you kn- Ah, there's Roma!" Completely forgetting the events that just passed, the Ispanian king held the Italian in a tight embraced. The older brother felt his face heat up in embarrassment, unexpecting the suddenly welcome from the man he just considers his enemy.

"Eh, Mr. Carriedo, I think you might be killing him," Feliciano states, noticing his brother's red face. Antonio had also noticed, and couldn't help but laugh as he releases the young king from his grip.

"Romano's as red as tomato now!" He laughed, much to Romano's embarrassment, "Hey, don't feel bad about it, okay? I was just teasing," The older male gave a pat on the older twin's head, which made him blush even more.

The younger king didn't understand anymore; he hated that man, right? So why does it feel like his chest was about to explode? Antonio didn't make him feel this way five years ago, so why now? Romano continued running through possibilities as to why the man made him feel this way, and in the meantime, Antonio just pondered as to what was wrong with the boy.

"W-well, it was nice meeting you, Your Majesty!" Feliciano said, hoping to ease the akward tension that was building up.

"Hey, just call me Antonio, please," Antonio answered, "If you call me that I feel old. I'm only four years older than him, y'know," As he said that, he pointed towards Romano, who was still thinking hard about whatever—Feliciano and Antonio don't really know what's going on through that young king's head anyways.

"I see. So I guess that makes you…eighteen, right?" asked the servant.

"Bingo," the older man states with a wink, "and if you know any better, that's a man's marrying age~"

"Ah, I guess?" Feliciano wasn't sure whether there was a specific age for a man to marry, but then Antonio said otherwise, "Heh, don't worry, that's a lie. I'm allowed to marry whoever whenever! For example, I can just marry the king of Italia right here right now if I wanted~"

"You dumb bastard!" Romano suddenly exclaimed as he gave a high kick to the man's ribs—again… The younger king was still blushing, though Felinciano wasn't sure whether it was from Antonio's earlier welcome or the statement he just made to him.

"Ah, h-hey, I didn't mean what I said…geez," Antonio cringed. Felinciano couldn't help but sigh; the love-hate relationship still existed.

.".

Meanwhile, back in Ursalia, Toris and Feliks were living the life in the small village they met in. Everyone still didn't understand what the blond man was thinking when he decided to stay with the "demon child" and eventually, they didn't care. The village lightened up a great deal after, everyone knew a bit about Toris, and needless to say they overcome their fear of him.

They got along well with him, but every time he "died" they couldn't help but grow panicky of him. That never changed, it seemed. But really, Toris could care less now.

Ever since he met Feliks under the silver pine, his life just changed for the better, and the two became very close friends. At least, Toris thought of it as a very close friendship; Feliks may have different thoughts that may either be regular friendship or a deep sense of love. He didn't know. But he didn't care, he was living a good life with his best friend, and that's all that mattered.

But then Feliks received a message to return to the city capitol; it was stated that it was his duty as one of the representatives in the Ursalian Republic. That surprised Toris greatly; in all the time they spent together, he had never expected his shy, yet somewhat self-centered best friend to be part of the Republic. But from the looks of it al, Feliks was reluctant.

"It's like, so boring over there!" He complained to the brunette, "I like, want to stay here. It's totally not boring over here, especially since you're here Liet!"

_ He could've worded that better…_Toris let out a sigh as the blond continued to rant. But something dawned on the blond, and it resulted with him tackling the Brunette to the ground.

"You should like, totally come with me! Everything will totally be better if you were with me there!" Feliks exclaimed to his stunned friend.

"T-that would be nice, b-but what will I do there? W-what would everyone think of me w-when I'm there?" So many questions popped up in his mind, and many of them had negative answers. He could be rejected, executed, or worse, exiled from the country if they so desired.

"It'll totally be okay!" Feliks reassured, "You can like, work for me at the Republic! Like my maid and stuff!"

"Why a maid?" Toris asked, puzzled.

"It's 'cause you look more like a girl than a man, dude," Feliks stated with a pout, much to the brunettes distress.

That was how the two left the homey life in the countryside and entered the country's capitol city. It was bustling with activity, and all in all it made Toris a little sick. He had never been in such crowded, noisy areas, and the sudden change in environment increased the chance of him suddenly "dying" in the streets.

"Dude, get a hold of yourself! You're like, starting to freak me out!" Feliks said in a panicky tone; who could blame him? After all, his friend was just about to collapse in front of a large crowd!

"I'm sorry," Toris said in a daze, "I'm just not used to large crowds like these,"

"Obviously," the blond snorted as he dragged his friend into a nearby bakery, "We'll stay here until you cool your head, 'kay?"

"Thanks," Toris muttered. But it was getting really hard to stay focused; the brunette could feel himself slipping again. "Ah, I don't think I can, Feliks. It's…I'm already…" Before he could say anything else, he collapsed into the arms of his best friend.

…

When the brunette came to, the first thing he sensed was an annoying ringing. It wasn't unusual to him; he either woke up to obnoxious ringing or an excruciatingly painful headache. To tell the truth, he preferred the ringing over the headache.

The second thing he realized was that he was in an unfamiliar room; the room was decorated and well kept, much like what you would see in in a first class home. _Where is this…? Where's Feliks?_

The third thing he sensed answered his last question. "Oi, you awake, Liet!?" Feliks' voice came loud and clear through the door, which banged opened to reveal a worried blond, "Oh, thank GOD! Really, you should like, NEVER do that again! You totally freaked me out!"

"I'm sorry, but you know I can't really control those moments, right?" Toris said, having a hard time paying attention.

"Hey, what is it this time? Is it that stupid ringing?" Feliks continued to babble, much to Toris' annoyance.

"Yes, it's the ringing, and you're not helping," the brunette said with distress, "How long was I dead?"

"Two hours," Feliks said, pouting, "You were like, so lucky that Bella was there at the time. If she wasn't, you'll be nothing but a pile of Liet pudding or something,"

Toris raised a brow, "Was that supposed to be funny, because I don't really get it. And who's Bella?"

"Bella is also a representative, and also the one who called me over," he stuck out his tongue, "She's so not fun. It's super hard to like, live with her,"

"I heard that, and for your information, my name is Belgium, not Bella," The two turn to see a rather busty blond with shoulder-length locks of gold—not literally but you get the idea. Besides her were two boys who were extremely familiar. To Toris, they look almost like…

"Eduard? Raivis? Is it really you?" the two blonds nodded with a smile, and in an instant, the three were in eachotheres embrace. Feliks, unaware of what was happening, just stood there mouth gapping.

"Oi, Liet, are these people like, your brothers?" he asked, trying to process the thought.

"Yes they are," Toris said with a nod, "The taller one is Eduard, and the one next to him is Raivis,"

"Pleasure meeting you, Feliks," he said, with Raivis repeating after him. Feliks just stared at them, much in the same way he had when he first met Toris.

"Don't worry Feliks, they aren't bad people," Toris said, trying to reassure his friend, "I have to ask. What are you doing here?"

"After you left, me and Raivis were threatened by the village. If we didn't leave, they'll kill us," Toris cringed at those words, "So me and Raivis went here and stated to work at that bakery you were in. Miss Belgium here then asked us if we would like to work at the Republic, and we accepted. So now, I work in the engineering department while Raivis works with some of the representatives over a few of the political issues,"

"N-not really," Raivis stuttered, "I just act as the messenger for the Republic, n-nothing else,"

"But what about you, Toris?" Eduard asked, "We haven't heard from you in a long time. What's your story?"

The brunette smiled before beginning his story, and soon enough the rest of the day was spent story-telling, whether they were true or not. Belgium in particular, stated that she was once living ina village similar to one Toris resided I beforehand, and explained that on once upon a time, she had met a man from the Unknown lands. What became of him, she did not know.

After that night, Toris and Feliks began their life in the capitol of Ursalia, uaware of how short that sweet life will be.

.

.

.

**Longest chapter yet, with q word count of 2,416. Yeah, now we will beobserving the story in two points; Toris' and the Vargus brothers' point. And if you're still wondering, yes, I will do Regret Message as well. I will not, however, do Re_Birthday just cause I have no real way to do that story. But the epilogue will bring us back to the world of Hetalia!**

**DoG- Belguim, and it'llshow!**

**Also, sorry for not putting a lot of Belguim in here, and if the small parts featuring her have her acting OOCish—I haven't seen Belguim a whole lot, okay! T^T**

**Also, the story switches points with the .". and just switches characters in that point with ...**

**EDIT: God, I am bad at remembering names...**


	6. Chapter 6: Relations Begin and End

_Some things are to be done right away._

_Otherwise you'll lose that one chance_

_To make a difference._

…

He hated the idea; Romano despised the thought that he was in love with Antonio. It for one felt like it damages his pride, and other for the fact that he just wasn't yet settled with his one-eighty rotation from hate to love. _Do I like him? Well, of course I do but…I hate him! I hate him…but I like him. _Thoughts much like these plagued him throughout the week, and Romano was more than annoyed by them.

At some point in time, he decided to seek counseling from his brother. Feliciano was enjoying his stay so far; he and Antonio get along fairly fine, and there wasn't a single complaint that came out of Romano throughout the entire stay. But although the lack of complaints was heavenly, Feliciano was still worried; it was like Romano wasn't really there anymore. That was why he was happy that Romano finally decided to talk to him. He just didn't expect the complaint to be so…personal, really.

"I don't get it!" Romano screamed, enraged, "I hate him, but I like him, too,"

"Isn't that what they call a 'Love-hate relationship'?" Feliciano asked. He is still pondering over why the young king was making such a big deal over a relationship that didn't seem to change since King Antonio's meeting.

"It's not like that, dammit," Romano snorted, "Every time I get near that bastard my chest starts to hurt. Believe me, Feli, when I say that this is _not _a love-hate relationship,"

"Then what else would you call it?" Feliciano asked, only for Romano to hide his blushing face, "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"Shut up, I'm not," he said, unsure, "I can't be in love with that tomato bastard. Besides, we're both…we're both-"

"You're both men?" Feliciano finished, "Lovi, he won't mind at all. He said it before; he could marry you at any time if he wanted to,"

"He was setting an example, idiot," Romano countered.

"But it's still something, isn't it?" Feliciano said with a smile, "He likes you, too. All you need to do is tell him and see what he says,"

"…Fine, I'll tell him," Romano said in defeat, "But I'll do it when I feel like it. So don't say anything about this to him, Feli,"

"I promise," Feliciano said, "I won't say a word,"

The stay in Ispania became uneventful after that. Romano never confessed, and Feliciano never said a word of their conversation. Antonio continued pestering the servant as to why Romano was acting so unusual around him, but Feliciano told him it wasn't his place to say. That was what happened for a great duration for the stay, until Antonio announced that he was invited to stay in Ursalia for some time.

"If you know Ursalians, they aren't the kind to invite kings to their land. They are a republic, after all," Antonio said with a smirk, "But anyways, they say I'm allowed to bring guests, and I was wondering if you two would like to come along,"

"That would be amazing, Antonio," Feliciano said.

"No way in hell, bastard," Romano said in distaste.

"Ve~, but why not?" Feliciano pondered, "I thought you said you-"Romano shot him a glare, "I mean, this would be a good opportunity to say something to him,"

"I'm not going," Romano stated, "It already hurts just being near him,"

It wasn't a lie; the young king did have a pain in his chest as he sat by King Antonio. But the way he said it, Antonio probably thought his little tomato hated him. That just pained him even more.

"…I see," Antonio said solemnly, "Well, I don't mind at all, really. But you wouldn't mind if Feliciano went with me, do you?"

"If he wants to go, go ahead," Romano said, "But if anything happens to him, I'll put it over your head,"

"My, being over protective of your servant aren't you?" Antonio smirked, "Well, I don't think he'll mind if I did a few things with him. Hmm, maybe a kiss or two, or if I wanted to go farther-"

He was interrupted by a sudden jab to his ribs. "Go to hell," Romano said, really meaning _If you do anything to him, I'll personally see to it that you die the most painful death possible. _ That's just how overprotective Romano was over his brother. Feliciano knew that all too well.

…

It's nearly been half a year since Feliciano lived in Ursalia. Yes, he lived near the border between this lush country and his own, but he still considered the fact that he spent most of his life here. Romano had been generous enough to let him go with Antonio, but Feliciano was still a little disappointed that his older brother still denied the fact he loved Antonio. It wasn't all that bad though; he at least had a small vacation from serving his brother.

The Ursalian capitol was a sight to behold; amidst the crowded bazaars and such, the scenery was absolutely beautiful. The people were a lively group; shopkeepers beckoning people in, children laughing as they play, and the oh-so many conversations men and women alike had. It was like Utopia here, Feliciano thought. It was very different from the nearby village Elizabeth always took him to for shopping.

"I heard that you were from Ursalia, Feliciano," Antonio stated while the younger looked out the small carriage window.

"Yes, I am," Feliciano stated, "But I've never been to the capitol before. It's beautiful,"

"I could see that," The king chuckled, "It's sad that your master didn't want to come,"

"Yeah, it is. I could've introduced him to Mr. Edelstein, and Ms. Héderváry, too," Feliciano said with a small smile, "But it's his choice, really. If he didn't want to come, I wouldn't force him,"

"You two almost seem like brothers," Antonio stated, "You resemble each other, too. Is there something else you're not telling me?"

"It's our secret," Feliciano said, "It isn't our place to say anything,"

"Ah, fine, have it your way," Antonio said in defeat as the carriage came to a stop.

As the two stepped out, they were greeted by a man with slick blond hair and stern blue eyes, and another man with white hair and eyes much the same, but with a piercing red color. The albino also appeared to have a small bird sitting atop his head.

"Welcome to Ursalia, King Antonio. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt, and this is my brother, Gilbert,"

"Yo," Gilbert said with a sloppy hand motion, which – to the looks of it – annoyed Ludwig greatly.

"Excuse his informalities. We are happy that you have accepted our invitation, and we do hope you enjoy your stay,"

"Thank you very much," Antonio said with a smile, "Let me introduce you to my friend over here," He placed a hand on the younger, surprising him slightly, "This here is my friend, Feliciano, a servant from Italia,"

"Pleasure meeting you sir," Ludwig said as he held his hand out. Feliciano shook it with a bubbly smile like always.

"Uh, what he said," Gilbert said much as how a jokester would. Ludwig proceeded in scolding him while Feliciano laughed. He was going to enjoy his stay very much.

.".

It isn't often that the Ursalian Republic decided to invite the king from another country. When such does happen though, Toris expects that Feliks would be complaining. Which in sure case, he was. He was whining over why they had to invite a _stranger_ into the kingdom instead of just letting them go in and out as they please.

"Don't worry about it," Toris said, trying to calm his best friend down, "If you're lucky you won't even have to talk to him,"

"But it's the job of all representatives to introduce themselves at some point," he continued to complain, "But we never invited anyone before, so why now? It's like, totally not cool,"

"I'd feel better if Gilbert would stop ranting about how 'awesome' he is, but some things aren't meant to be," Toris explained, "Just go with it. All you need to do is introduce yourself, and then it's over,"

"Fine," Feliks said with a pout, "But you like, seriously owe me one,"

"I'll keep that in mind," Toris answered with a sigh.

When all representatives were called up, it left the strange boy some time to himself. He decided to spend his time out in the back. It was peaceful, however it did not possess the same feel as the time he would spend under that silver pine. _It would be nice to go home once and awhile_, he thought as he gazed up at the clear blue sky, _we should all go there sometime._

"Ah, excuse me sir," Toris turned around to see a boy with auburn hair and a strange curl, "Is it okay if you could show me around town for a bit? My friend is still in the meeting and I don't really have anything else to do," The boy had a distinct accent to his voice; a vague accent that would've gone unnoticed if Toris didn't pay such close attention to everything.

"I would, but I'm not allowed to leave the manor for long periods of time without a representative," he said, "But I can show you around manor if you'd like. Then I could show you the town tomorrow,"

"Ve that would be nice, "the boy answered, "My name is Feliciano Vargus,"

"My name is Toris Lorinaitis," he said, "Where are you from?"

"Italia. I work as a servant there," Feliciano said, "What do you do here?"

"I guess you could say I work as a servant here as well," Toris said, "But I'm only here because my best friend is one of the representatives, and he could be a bit of trouble sometimes. He doesn't do well with strangers, you see,"

"I guess so," the younger said, "But I'm sure we'll be able to get along just fine,"

"I do hope so," he said with a smile, "So is there anything you want to know about?"

"There was a rumor of a demon boy here, isn't there?" Toris stopped at his tracks, "I would really like to meet him at some point. Do you know who he is?"

"Ah, that's a sensitive topic for me, r-really," Toris said with a flushed face, "You've already met him. I was called that for long time now…"

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Feliciano said in panic, "I hope I didn't bother you that much! I really didn't mean to!"

"Don't worry about it," Toris said in reassurance, "That was a long time ago. I'm doing better off now,"

"Thank goodness," the younger breathed out in relief, "But why would they call you something like that? You're not of the demonic kind,"

"Well, not now but…I tend to die from time to time," Feliciano's eyes widen in surprise, "It's strange how I just faint and from then I stop breathing. People were afraid of me because well, it's unnatural,"

"But it's like a reoccurring miracle, isn't it?" Toris looked at Feliciano, "It's not often you see someone you care about come back to you like that, right? I'm sure your friend liked that part about you. Otherwise he would treat you like everyone else,"

Toris thought about it for a moment before smiling, "I guess that is true,"

"Ve~ show me around here now!" Feliciano said, grabbing his wrist and dragging the older boy along, "I want you tell me more about this place and yourself,"

"Of course," he answered. Truly, this was a heartwarming moment for the two.

.

.

.

**Sorry for the late update. I'll try my best to update earlier from now on. Now I introduce Ludwig and Gilbert aka Germany and Prussia! Sorry for a small moment of OOCness if any, but I'll show more of them later on, and yes we'll have a few rants of how "awesome" Prussia is.**

**Prussia: Darn right I am!**

**Me: GET OUT OF HERE! *throws a shoe***

**Anyway, yes, I'll try my best to put even the slightest GerIta in here. Really, it depends on how the story flows.**

**Anyhow, R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Ursalian Killing

_It's funny how strong bonds_

_Can easily be dominated by stronger bonds_

…

It's funny how much time can fly when you enjoy something. All the greatest moments in life tend to be shorter than duller memories that seem to last forever. But sometimes those dull memories tend to fly by as well; that, however, is a rare occasion.

During the stay in the Ursalian Republic, tight bonds formed in a short matter of time. A good example to show of this would be the relationship between Feliciano and Ludwig. Despite Feliciano's small tendency to get distracted when Ludwig speaks with him and Ludwig's tendency to scold at him much like a commander to a clumsy soldier, the two formed a strong friendship rivaling Feliciano's complicated relationship to his older brother.

Antonio, on the other hand, leaned more towards Belle as the days came and went. Feliciano was worried for he knew that if Antonio were to fall in love with the young maiden, his twin would be enraged and heartbroken. But despite these worries, Ludwig and Gilbert continued to reassure him that it's okay.

Aside from the small worry, Feliciano greatly enjoyed his stay in Ursalia. "Doitsu," he said one day, using the nickname he had come to call his dear friend, "Do you like me?"

"What are you asking?" Ludwig questioned, somewhat shocked at how Feliciano could say such a question in a crowded area.

"I was just wondering," the younger said with a pout, "So do you?"

"Y-yes," he answered with slight uncertainty. This earned a smile from the servant.

He threw his arms around the older, leaving him as red as a ripe tomato. Whether it was a way of confessing one's love, neither side didn't know. They never will, it seems; a few days after, Romano demanded his servant returned to him, accusing Antonio of "keeping him hostage" for reasons unknown.

Now, it would've been easy to point a happy ending from here. Romano then confesses his love for Antonio, and the two would wed and live happily ever after, as did Ludwig and Feliciano. They would live long lives together, and Italia will once again thrive with Ispania's aid. They would all meet and part only to meet again.

But alas, it never happened. Instead, a twisted reality begins, one that leaves many alone and heartbroken. Many in tears, many in hopes of revenge. The night of the Ursalian Killing.

When Feliciano returned to Italia, he noticed that the kingdoms condition had worsen. Sick with worry, he sought his older brother, and found him in his room with a deadly aura surrounding him. Many of the remaining caretakers were afraid to approach the young king, and it made Feiciano wonder why.

"Lovi, are you okay?" he asked, worry and fear tainting each word.

"Tell me, Feliciano," he replied, confusing his twin, "Tell me what that bastard did,"

"Antonio didn't do anything, Lovi," the younger brother answered, "I swear, he-"

"That's not what I meant, damn it!" Romano yelled, stunning Feliciano, "I meant the rumors! Is it true that Antonio is in love with one of the Ursalian representatives?!"

For a moment he couldn't answer; how could he? He wasn't aware of any close relationship between Belle and Antonio. But if what Romano was speaking the truth, then it would mean so. But it was just a rumor all the same; it carries equal chance of being false.

"I-I don't know," the younger twin stuttered, "Ludwig t-told me it would be o-okay. I didn't know!"

"Ludwig?" Feliciano covered his mouth; he shouldn't have said what he thought he said, "Feli, who are you talking about?"

"…A friend I made during my visit," the servant breathed out, anxiety clinging to him, chocking him within, "He…he told me not to worry,"

"So it is true," Romano muttered under his breath, each word said with distaste, "Damn it, _damn it all!"_

In rage he turned to his younger brother, a deadly gaze piercing through "Kill them, kill all the representatives of Ursalia!" he demanded, "Don't stop until every one of those bastards are dead!"

Without another word he left, leaving a stone-pale Feliciano in the room. He was hoping it was a joke; that his brother will just come back to the room and apologize for his outburst. He was hoping it was some dream; that he will wake up in Ursalia and run to Ludwig, begging for his comfort. But that's all he could do; this was the twisted reality he lived in.

This was a reality where love will somehow end in tragedy, one way or another.

.".

The soldier of Italia attacked without warning. They all came in one night, and without mercy began slaughtering the people of Ursalia. The representatives were left with no solution; in the end, many fled. Those who remained were slaughtered on spot.

When the attack had begun, Toris was leading Feliks and his brothers away from the destruction. He couldn't comprehend why the soldiers were attacking their home; they hadn't done anything to anger the King of Italia, had they?

"Feliks, I need you to tell me, right now," he said as they resided in a hidden ditch some ways away from the manor, "What do you think may have agitated the Italians?"

"I don't know!" the blond male said, trembling in fear, " I mean, we didn't like, steal anything from them or something like that!"

"Maybe it has something to do with King Antonio's friend," Eduard stated, "He did say he was from Italia, didn't he?"

"But we didn't do anything to him!" Feliks argued, "The worst we did was make him listen to Gilbert's rants!"

"M-maybe it has something to do with K-King Antonio," all eyes were on Raivis as he continued, "Lately, rumors have going around s-saying that he is in love with Lady Belgium…"

"So he could've heard the rumors and grow jealous," Toris mutter ed to himself, processing it all, "That would make the most sense out of all our theories,"

"Great job, Liet, now what about now?" Feliks complained, "We're totally gonna die if we don't like, do something!"

As if destined to happen, they could hear distant footsteps growing louder and louder as they closed in on their location. Toris drew a tight breath; there wasn't anywhere else they could run. They were cornered. _So I'm finally going to die, and this time I won't get back up…_

"Liet, come on!" Feliks tugged at his friend's arm, "We can't stay here! We need to go!"

Toris snapped back to reality, and along with Eduard and Raivis they ran for what felt like forever. Eventually, he began to feel faint, much to the other three's displeasure.

"No, just a little longer," Eduard said with fear, "Just hold out until we get to the brook!"

But it was hard for him to hold out over something that really controlled most of his life. Toris fell to the ground, and the world around him began to fade. Before finally giving way to the black emptiness, he muttered, "R-run…"

The three watched as Toris died once more, and Feliks went over to his side and attempted to hoist the limp body up. It was rather frustrating really; now they have the choice of running away altogether with a higher chance of getting caught, or leaving the older to die.

"Why now of all times?" Feliks said as the voices drew closer, "Come on! We can't like, leave him here! They'll kill him!"

"He's already dead, Feliks," Eduard pointed out, "They don't know anything about him, so they'll just assumed he died from suffocation or poisoning,"

Feliks wanted to argue against leaving him behind, but he knew that trying to bring Toris along was pointless. The trio continued to run, leaving behind their friend and brother to the soldier coming for them.

.".

The amount of destruction surrounding him pained Feliciano greatly. Not only because he knew all too well that the Ursalians were innocent, but because his brother was so cruel if his demands weren't met. It terrified him; Feliciano was afraid of Romano.

The manor was set aflame by the torches the king's soldiers carried. He rushed into the forest after the smaller groups, who went to kill any survivors. That was another painful thought; being sent to kill the people who welcomed him with opened arms. This reality was sick and twisted; this was his reality.

"Feliciano?" The young servant stopped, eyes widening, "What is going on here? What are you doing?"

"I-I'm sorry, Doitsu," he said, "I was hoping I wouldn't see you,"

"Why are Italian troops attacking us?!" the older questioned, "Did you plan this all along?"

"N-no…it's an order from the king…"Feliciano explained, "My brother ordered for all Ursalian representatives to die,"

"Brother?" Ludwig said, confused, "The last I heard Romano's brother had died,"

"But I'm not died, right?" Feliciano pointed out, "I was sent away to live with Mr. Edelstein. I'm trained not to be a ruler, but to be a servant,"

"Why are you telling me this now?" he demanded, to which the poor servant sadly smiled, holding his tears.

"Because I have to kill you," was all he said before he drew his sword and drove it into the older man's chest.

"F-Feli..ciano," Ludwig stuttered as blood began to well up, "W-why?"

"I don't know," he answered, holding his tears, "I really don't know anymore,"

That moment seemed to stretch on forever; this painful moment as Feliciano watches his precious friend die by his hands. It was sickening, and it was painful. Feliciano withdrew his sword, now dyed a crimson red, and watched as his friend fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Blood began pooling up around the man, and it only sickened Feliciano farther.

"I-I see," Ludwig finally answered as he coughed up blood, "If this…is how it ends…so be it,"

Those were his final words as he fell limp. Feliciano solemnly looked at his now deceased friend, blind to the world for just a moment. When the reality finally struck the younger, the tears finally came. He buried his into Ludwig's bloodied clothes and cried out in sorrow and despair.

"Ti amo…" were the last words he said to him, and it pained him even more that these words shall only fall on deaf ears.

.

.

.

**Bah, not the best I could do, I know. It seems rushed to me for some reason. But I hope it doesn't bother anyone…**

**Next chapter will have the aftermath of the Ursalian Killing, as well as the first signs of revolution**

**R&R please…**


	8. Chapter 8: Signs of Revolution

_Pride is just another way to say arrogant_

_It is why Pride is a dangerous sin._

…

You know the simple concept of stacking dominos, correct? If one were to stack dominos, creating a path that stretched on and on and on, then you get an example of life, and much like life, things done at one point in time will affect the dominos in front. This is the domino effect, and that dreadful night will serve as the point when dominos begun falling.

The Ursalian Killing was the event that left one in joy and many in despair. A minority of the once great Ursalia even bothered to try and restore the fallen nation. The majority gave up hope soon after news of the Republic's death. As for other kingdoms, they were affected in one way or another; the most common change was the tension between the people and the king of Italia. But above all, relations that were formed, either in a few weeks or many years ago, began shifting. Of those affected were King Antonio, Romano Vargus, and Feliciano Vargus.

Of the many nights Feliciano had within the castle confines, not once did he have trouble sleeping. But the thought of Ludwig's dead body, dead because of him, plagued him for the many nights to come. Some nights, he would fall asleep, but the nightmares would begin, and the poor servant would wake up once more. For once the boy refused to accept the reality of it all. The reality that was the death of his best friend.

Romano, on the other hand, was overjoyed at the fact that the killing was successful. For one, he thought that with the certain Ursalian gone, he can have Antonio all to himself. For another, it was Feliciano. The young king – and this may surprise some – could not stand the thought of his brother being away from him. Whether it was with King Antonio or some bastard he met there, Romano will see to it that Feliciano cared about him and only him.

But though Feliciano seemed happy around his brother since that night, it was just a façade; a mask to hide the unburied sorrow. Even so, the older brother did not suspect anything. Of the many secrets they shared, this was the one secret that was never spoken. The only other who knew was none other than the executioner, Ivan Braginski. But as much as the older wished to use such feeling to have Feliciano join his side in the coming revolution, he knew it couldn't be done; the servant was loyal to the king by all costs – up to the point that he would kill his closest friend for him.

"I'm surprised you hadn't said anything on the matter," Ivan said one day, "You usually tell him everything and everyone else nothing,"

"I'd rather not," he answered with a sad smile, "It would hurt him if he knew how unhappy I am,"

"I didn't know he cared," the older scoffed, "He seems more like the spoiled kind,"

"I agree, he is rather spoiled," Feliciano agreed, "But I would say it was partially my fault, too,"

"Now why would that be, comrade?" Ivan asked, "You weren't the one who gave the order,"

"If I had to say," Feliciano began, "It was because I didn't say anything to change his mind," Ivan fell silent after this, allowing the servant to continue, "Out of everyone in the entire castle – no, the entire kingdom, I'm the one Romano would listen to. He would ask me what to do sometimes, and sometimes he listens to me. The Ursalian killing…he asked me if a rumor was true, and I ended up saying that it was true,"

"I could have easily said it was just a rumor, and he would dismiss it as such," the younger concluded, "Then everything that happened that night wouldn't have happened. The Republic would be alive and well, Romano would be Romano again, and…" Feliciano trailed off as the tears began to fall, "…and then Ludwig wouldn't have died,"

For a moment, he cried once more. For a moment, Ivan let him. He may be a bit of a psychopath at times, but that didn't mean he was entirely. He still had a bit of his sanity still – a bit at least.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Feliciano said, wiping away his tears, "I shouldn't think about it too hard. If I keep bringing it up, then I'll never forget, would I?"

"Usually," Ivan answered, "But sometimes it's important to remember things like that. Such events are what drive a person closer to their goal,"

"If you are referring to what Romano did to your father and the head knight, I already said that it wasn't his fault," the servant explained, "He was doing what he thinks is right, and what happens is beyond his control,"

"Are you sure that's what he thinks?" Ivan asked, "So if I said that the king ordered his army to _murder _the Ursalian Republic was because it's the _right _thing to do, would you agree?"

"…No," Feliciano answered, "But it isn't really my place to say what is right and what is wrong,"

"You've been saying that a lot lately," the older pointed out, "But from what I hear, it seems like you do. Are you sure it's because you aren't in place to say anything," the servant froze for a moment, "or is it because you can't bring yourself to in the first place?"

"Ha, I guess I can't," the younger laughed, "I think it's because he's selfish as he is, and because of that I don't think I have a right to be selfish,"

"I see," Ivan smiled, "You're a good boy, Feliciano, but there are times where you can be a little selfish if you want. That's your choice,"

"Thank you, Ivan," Feliciano said, "Everyone keeps saying you're insane, but I don't believe it; you're a really nice person,"

"Some people don't know me all too well," the executioner explained, "They only know that I'm not someone you'd like to anger,"

…

Antonio was furious. When he'd learned of the horrible night, the first question that came up was why. It was answered soon after; it was because of a rumor spread around by a lowly peasant. For his little tomato to even fall for something like that; what was he _thinking_? But under all factors, the rumor was true to begin with.

He was in love with Lady Belgium, and had already proposed to her leaving for Ispania. But then why would Romano kill the entire Republic? Surely it not because he loved her, right? It seemed all too clear that the young king hated him from the start. Unless there was something he did not know about.

"_It already hurts just being near him," _He remembered the same words Romano said that day when he invited the two to join him in his trip to Ursalia. At first, he thought that was Romano's way of saying he hated him. But now that he thought about, the way the young king said it; it sounded like longing. Longing for him.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath, "Have you really become so envious of me and Belle that you'd kill an entire republic and leave their country for doom? Have you really sunken so low over these years?"

He needed an answer, and needed it now. So he left castle on his own, leaving his most trusted advisors to see to his country's needs. He left for Italia – a travel that would take ten days on foot. But the king's rage fueled him for the most part, and he made it there in nearly three-fourths of the time. But as he went, the curtains were lifted, and the entire truth stood there before his eyes.

Romano never did suspect anything. He was too happy to consider anything else. He was too busy thinking of how to propose to Antonio. He was too ignorant to realize he had a visitor that night, in the confines of his own room. He never did suspect that the King of Ispania would pay him a visit on his own accord.

"Romano," Antonio simply said with much distaste and hatred – something that surprised him greatly, "Why are you not attending to your country?"

"W-what the hell are you talking about?" Romano countered, intimidated by the other's presence, "Why are you here anyway?"

"At first, I was wondering why you would mercilessly slaughter innocent people over a stupid rumor?" The younger King's eyes widen with shock, "But after seeing the sad condition this country is in, I'm really wondering what you've doing over these years,"

"You bastard," Romano glared, "Do you think you have any right to come and say such things to me?! Why would you care anyway? It's not your country, damn it!"

"It's the responsibility of a king to look over issues within their country _and _other countries," Antonio explained, "Do you not hear your people, Roma? They're suffering down there, and you're standing here acting like a spoiled brat!"

"What can I do?" Romano asked, "If I try to help them, then I'll be the one suffering in the end,"

"You're drowning yourself in the money you've collected from the people, and for what?" Antonio asked, "This country is dying because of your selfishness, Romano,"

"Really now," Romano snapped, "You really are a damn idiot! I can't do anything about it, even if I wanted to!"

"Romano, I still have to ask," Antonio started, "Why did you murder the Ursalian Republic?"

"It's because I like you!" The younger king answered, "The thought of you being with someone from that stupid country, it was driving me crazy! I hated the feeling; I hated the fact that you wouldn't look at me anymore!" It was quite obvious the younger had snapped under Antonio's presence; the tears were visible.

"Romano," Antonio hid his gaze from the boy, "Did you really think I could brush this off? Did you really think I could forget?" Without warning, he grabbed the younger male, "I'll never forgive you for this, Romano. Until the day I die, I'll see to it that you no longer reside on the throne!"

That was the last thing he said before he disappeared in to the night. He had just about had it with Romano; all the care he had for the boy was destroyed that night. He wouldn't forgive him. He'll make sure he'll pay.

"You would be the King of Ispania, da?" Antonio turned to see a man who wore a large trench coat and a scarf around his neck, "I would like to propose something that might be of interest,"

"Who would you be?" Antonio asked with suspicion.

"The executioner of this place, Ivan Braginski, at your service," he said with a bow, "I've heard your conversation with Romano, and it just so happens that the rest of this kingdom is tired of him as well,"

"What are you trying to say?" Antonio asked, this time curious of his proposal.

"Will you join me in working to rid this country of its current king?" Ivan asked, an ominous smile implanted on his face.

…

It wasn't every day that the king himself would ask if he can cook. When Romano asked, Feliciano was more than surprised; he did accept Romano's request, though. But if there is one thing that most people should know, it's that kings don't cook their food themselves; Romano wasn't sure how to properly cook, and it resulted in a hot mess.

But the younger brother wasn't the kind to gloat; as opposed to recoiling or gloating over how he had more skill, Feliciano ate and stated with a smile that it could use more spice. But Romano wasn't the kind who was used to being looked down upon; instead of saying he'll try harder, the only response was, "It was the first time I did this, damn it!"

Least to say that that afternoon, the two brothers decided to work together to pull off a small lunch, and the result was by far more than impressive. Romano felt proud of his work, and his servant said nothing but gave him a small smile. The food was delicious; the right amount of spice, the perfect blend of flavors, it was all shown there. But as delicious as the meal was, Romano felt a constant tug at his chest.

"Feli," he finally said, "Do you hate me for what I did to the Ursalians?"

"Why would you ask that now?" the twin countered, taking another bite, "Did something happen?"

"Just curious, " Romano answered, looking away, "So, do you hate me or what?"

The younger f the two pondered for a moment before finally saying, "I don't think I can ever hate you, no matter what you do. Yes, I'm upset about what you did, and yes, I'm still upset over…" Feliciano paused for a moment, "…over 'that' but even so, I'll probably learn to forget it over time and move on,"

"What are you trying to get at?" the older brother asks, puzzled.

"I'm saying that I shouldn't keep beating myself over what has happened," Feliciano explained, "There are a lot of things that can happen in one life time; it just what you decide to remember that matters. Every single thing that happens, I won't remember it all, so I want to remember the things that made me happy,"

"You know, you're starting to sound like some philosopher or something," Romano stated simply.

"I guess I am," Feliciano replied with a cheery laugh, "But what I'm saying is true,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Romano said before returning to his meal. But for some reason, the food didn't taste as good as before. _I wonder if it's because I regret doing the things I did, _the king wondered, but shrugged it off, _No, it's probably just my imagination. _Even so, it never did taste the same as before.

.

.

.

**Whoo, updating things a bit earlier than usual (thank you, snow day!) Well, I'm pretty happy with this chapter. It flows nicely and all; it's just missing something. That's right, Toris made no appearance! Is he dead? Stay tuned to find out.**

**As for the ending to this story; you decide. I could do a nice little epilogue taking place in the modern Hetalia world...or I could end the story there and write a sequel surrounding the events that happened shortly after the this story. You decide! Vote on the poll and/or send me a review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Revolution

_Bonds can travel through lifetimes_

_Upon a single wish and promise_

…

Five weeks; that's all he time needed for things to turn from bad to worse and even more so. For reasons unknown chivalrous thieves have appeared within the kingdom, and like most other problems Romano had no solution to the ordeal. Many of the citizens have grown enraged at the king's inability to help the dying people of Italia, and the probability of revolt continued to grow.

As the days went the thieves were caught and, like so many others before, were put to death. But the kingdom already had its fill of death, and thus the series of revolts began. At first, the crowds were small, and were handled quite simply. But the crowds grew and grew, and as they did they soon became harder to suppress.

Romano was afraid; he never did have to deal with revolts of such size before, and eventually the young king went under dire measures and issued an order to the soldiers of the kingdom. The order was that anyone who joins in the revolt will die, as do their families. Though the order didn't stop the revolts, the sizes dwindled time and time again until there was nothing left of the enraged mob. Many died during this time, which later became the Bewitching Hour.

The kingdom didn't stop there, though; soon a strange disease plagued the kingdom as well as few residents within Ursalia. The stench of death grew within city confines; medicine was scarce, and even if someone were to sell any none would be able to afford it. Many more fell dead, and the anger in the citizens grew. The young king managed to sneak by the ordeal, earning nothing more than a few coughs and sniffles; this enraged citizens further.

Soon enough the residents grew tired of Romano's carelessness; the crowds returned to the palace gates, larger than ever before. The overwhelming size baffled the soldiers at the gates, and they faded into the crowd. The poor men died that moment by the angry mob, whom points it's directives at the castle itself. In a distant window, a young servant watches as the entire ordeal unfolds; the one problem with no other solution than the death of its current king.

Feliciano hoped that such a day wouldn't come, but lately it seems as everything he wished for will be destroyed; such as his wish to always stay with Romano until the very end. _No, even I broke that promise_, Feliciano told himself as he remembered his trip to Ursalia. He withdrew a silent sigh as he hurried to Romano's chambers. He had a plan in case such an event were to occur; one the servant made once he came back from Ursalia after that night.

As for Romano, he wasn't any better. He was pacing – back and forth, back and forth – in the confines of his room. The grand clock stood there as if watching his every move, ticking closer and closer to the end of his reign. The young king refused to believe such, though; he thought of it as another revolt, one larger than the last, but a revolt all the same. _Damn it,_ he scowled through clenched teeth, _get a hold of yourself. Just get the guards to suppress the crowd, and then execute whoever is in charge of this stupid farce._

At that time, Feliciano entered the room with a solemn look in his eyes. "Lovino, I need to speak with you for a moment, "he asked, a trail of urgency following his words. Romano looked at him as if he was insane.

"Why?" He asked, "Can't you see I'm busy with something else? The people are trying to get inside to kill me, I just know it! Their destroying everything,"

"It's because you nearly destroyed them," Feliciano stated, refusing to meet his brother's surprised gaze, "Listen to me for a moment. Before the people get inside, follow me to the barracks. When we get there, change into these," as he said this, the older brother was given a change of clothes; a simple white blouse and brown knickers, "when you finish, I want you to run away from here. I'll stay to buy you some time,"

"What the hell are you trying to do?!" Romano questioned the servant, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?! And if I do run, where would I go?! It's not like I can leave this kingdom alone!"

"You'll have to bear with it," the younger continued, "If this works as I planned, you might be able to escape with your life. As for where, anywhere that's not Italia; you will be safe there, and when you are-"

"Feliciano, what are you doing?" the young king interrupted, "One moment you were asking if you can talk to me, and now you're dumping all this crap on me without giving a damn reason why!"

The room was silent excuse the ticking of the grand clock. Feliciano looked at his brother with wide eyes before he put his head against Romano, much to the king's surprise. "I'm sorry," he said, "I would tell you if there had been time, but if we don't hurry they'll come in and kill you,"

"What are you trying to do, Feliciano," Romano asked, "Tell me what you're trying to do,"

"I'm trying to help you," Feliciano stated, "I already lost so much when I came here, and I don't want to lose you too. I'll do anything, even if it kills me,"

Romano took a step back, surprised at his brothers words. It didn't sound like the same cheerful Feliciano he knew so well. This was more like a Feliciano who's ready to give up everything for him, even if he had hurt him so many time.

"D-don't be crazy," he said, slightly exasperated, "I-it's just a revolt. J-just go and suppress the people,"

"Lovino, listen to what I'm saying," The servant grabbed the kings shoulders and forced him to look directly at him, "No matter what you say, this isn't a revolt. This is a revolution,"

…

To truly call the revolution a success, the current king must either resign his throne or be forced to do so. Such goal can only be fulfilled once the king is found, and the problem here was that the king was nowhere to be found. They searched high and low for the king, but there have been no signs or clues as to where the selfish boy really was. Ivan had his ideas, however.

In the rush of it all, he pulled Antonio into a separate corridor. The king yelp in surprise, but the man muffled his cry. When it became obvious that they were the only ones there at the moment, Ivan spoke.

"At this rate, we might not be able to find His Majesty," he stated, releasing the other king from his grip, "But I have an idea where our little king is,"

"Why tell only me then," Antonio scowled, "Should we not tell the people where he is? They may provide of some aid,"

"I know very well about that, comrade Antonio," Ivan answered with a childish smile, "But the bigger worry is if Feliciano is with him,"

"I could care less, Ivan," Antonio spat, "He'll just be another obstacle in my way of vengeance,"

"He regrets his decision, Antonio," the executer stated, "He shoulders many regrets from the event. Had he at least tried to sway the king's decision, then he believed that such a tragic night would night have occurred. Spare him at least,"

"To think you still hold respect for those two," the king mumbled as they tread down the corridor to the barracks, "Why do you want him spared anyway? I thought you were the psychotic man everyone feared,"

"They hardly know me, my king," he answered, "They judge me upon what they see; in this case, I'm not the kind to let people taunt me and get away with it,"

"So if someone angers you, you pretty much kill them," Antonio stated, and Ivan nodded with a smile, "You truly are insane,"

"Now Feliciano is a good man. He understand people well, and his selflessness only adds to his good deed. But I will admit that he somewhat gullible and at times unreliable. Even so, he follows his own beliefs, which just so happens to be whatever Romano says," Ivan explained.

"Do you know why that would be?" the younger male asked, only for the other to shake his head, "I see then. Must be a servant's thing, then,"

When the two reached the barracks the first thing that came to mind were the poor conditions, which were shown in almost every nook and cranny visible in the line of sight. The second thing they've noticed was the king, standing by the exit-or so it seemed. Ivan couldn't help but noticed something seemed wrong; why was Romano not running for his life? He is by the door after all, so why not run while you can?

Antonio, however, was not aware of how strange Romano's current situation is, and pointed his rapier at the young king. "King Romano, by the will of the people of Italia we ask you to step down from the throne," the older king commanded.

The young male held no response; he merely glanced over his shoulder at the two. Antonio was just about ready to approach the boy when Ivan held him back; confused, he turned the executer. "Something's not right here," he said as he drew his sword, "By the least let me handle this, comrade,"

Antonio held no response, but after a good look at what he loved to call his "little tomato" he noticed something he had not caught sight of before. Antonio readied himself but it seemed as if his realization came a second too late; on his left Romano had a sword, a rapier that formerly belonged to his deceased father, and with an amazing bout a speed he was no more than a feet away from digging his sword into the older king's heart. Had Ivan not been there, Antonio would've died; the master swordsman deflected the rapier and its wielder back before readying himself for the next attack.

"I didn't think you had some skills in swords-play, Romano," Ivan taunted, earning an expressionless gaze from his opponent.

"Like you would know anything about me, you old crud," the selfish king said before launching himself at the executor. Ivan frowned, and once Romano was within sword's length he proceeded in blocking the incoming attack and engaged in combat against a king who hardly seemed to be a fighter to begin with.

Antonio merely watched as the two fought, sword-against-sword; it surprised him to see how skillful Romano was in swords play, but it baffled him to see the young king wielding a weapon thought to be lost to Italia. He remembered it clearly; the deceased queen of Italia had indeed told him that the king's rapier – made of the strongest and finest metal in all of Italia – had disappeared. But then it struck him that his little tomato shouldn't even have the ability to fight with a sword _properly_; his chorea* prevented him from learning proper swordsman skills as a child, and even then he hadn't seen him held a sword since.

_So why now?_ The older king thought as he sheathed his sword. At the same time, the executor charged at the boy, who was barely holding on. Romano brought up sword to block, but with tremendous force Ivan was able to knock the rapier out of his hands, disarming him. Ivan brought his sword up to the Italian king's throat, and for what felt like hours the stood there in complete silence. Antonio thought that the older man would take the young king's life there and then, until he brought his sword down.

"…So that is your decision," Ivan said, barely audible. Romano said nothing, and the executor sighed as he sheathed his sword.

"You're going to spare his life as well…?" Antonio asked, raising voice.

"There's no need to worry anymore, comrade," Ivan answered in a solemn voice, "Romano has surrendered, and I've decided that for the crimes he committed as ruler of Italia, he will be executed tomorrow at three,"

People started coming through the corridor, having heard the commotion within the barracks. They looked at their fallen king, then at Ivan and Antonio, and at once they realized what has happened. For a moment they rejoiced, for the revolution had been a success. They took the king by his arms and led him away, led by the man who defeated him in a swordfight. As Ivan walked by, Antonio couldn't help but notice that despite the revolution he'd plan for so long was a success, the executor carried nothing more than a dead look in his eyes.

It slightly bothered him, but he decided to push the feeling away; if he wanted to know, he'll ask later. With a sigh Antonio turned and gazed out the opened door, and just for a moment he could've sworn he saw something. A vague shadow that vanished from his line of sight into the forest outback.

.

.

.

**Welp, I'm back, and here is the rest of chapter 9: Revolution. And look, I added a (fail) battle scene between Ivan and "Romano"! Isn't that nifty. So the ending…it's a bit scrambled from the looks of it, but it's okay for now…at least. Now, you'll probably noticed that the new chapter is a noticed telling you to go back one chapter…yeah, it's so the story remains **_**purely**_** story – no previews or anything. So listen to it and wait until next Sunday for chapter 10!**

***Chorea: ****an abnormal involuntary movement disorder. It's characterized by brief, irregular contractions that are not repetitive or rhythmic, but appear to flow from one muscle to the next. It's true Romano had this when he was a kid; Spain tried curing it by making him dance the Tarantella~ He's cured…I think.**

**R&R! **

**EDIT: Chapter 10 is posted.**


	10. Chapter 10: Leaving You

_We choose what we make with our lives_

_If followed by pain and sadness_

_We must learn from them and move forward_

…

He should've known.

He should've known that Ivan would find out.

He was just surprised at how fast he was able to figure his plan out. But then again, his plan did come with a few flaws. The boy stared at the cold cell floor as Ivan's words echoed in his head. The solemn look he carried; it was obvious he knew. But as much as he wanted to tell him, he couldn't.

One of the guards told him he had a visitor that day he was about to be executed. The former king drew a sigh; he only knew one person who would even pay a visit to him at this time. Ivan Braginski entered his cell with the jail doors closing behind him with a clink. He looked down at the young male, but it was not a look of hate, or of his usual childish facades. It was a look of pity, and of sadness as well.

"Why did you do it?" he asked. The former "king" looked up at him with a sad smile.

"I just wanted to be a little selfish, that's all," he answered, "I know that it would be best if Roma stepped down from the throne, but I suspected that he would be killed as well. I know that it would be for the best but…I already lost everything else, and he's all I have left,"

"What is it that see in him, Feliciano?" Ivan continued, "What is it about Romano that you find so important that you'd sacrifice yourself for?"

"He's like a brother to me, Ivan," Feliciano answered, reverting his gaze to the floor once more, "Sure he's selfish and rude, but…I guess that's what I admire about him. He's too stubborn to be pushed down, and me…I can't stop cowering behind everyone. I was afraid of everything, and I know he is too. But unlike me, he stands up to them, or at least tries to,"

"You think highly of him, despite his rash decisions before," Ivan muttered under his breath, "But even so, once the people find out that we have executed you and not the king, they'll go after Romano anyway. What would happen then? Have you thought about that?"

"Yes, I did," Feliciano answered, "And honestly, I don't think it would matter. I won't be able to tell what happens after today, so whether they find out or not wouldn't really matter anymore, would it?"

Ivan merely shrugged at his words, and turned away. The servant looked up at the swordsman and sighed; though he had a strange way of showing it, he knew that Ivan cared about him greatly. The least he'd wanted was to kill him in place of his twin.

"I still have my hopes, though," Feliciano continued, "We look almost the same, and I have my doubts that the entire kingdom knows what Romano really looks like. Most likely, they won't be able to tell us apart,"

"If you put it that way, it makes me want to kill you," Ivan confessed, causing the younger to laugh, "But it leaves me wondering; what is your relationship with the king. He doesn't treat you like everyone else, and you seem to idolize him more than a regular person would. It's a surprise you enjoy his presence anyway,"

"I would tell you, but that's a secret I'll be carrying to my grave, if I have one," Feliciano answered. The executor looked at him before he decided to take his leave. But before he could, a somewhat childish voice called from behind.

"Is there anything else you wish to say, Feliciano?" he asked, turning to the servant boy once more.

"I have a favor to ask of you; a…a final testimony, if you will," he answered, pulling out a small scroll of paper, "If you have the time, I want you to deliver this to my brother, Lovino. I haven't spoken to him in a long time, and I would've sent him something if I knew where he was. But after a while…I found out where he may be,"

"May I ask what is in the letter?" Ivan asked as he took the parchment from the boy's hands.

"If you find Lovi, he might be able to explain. But I can't say anything, nor will I let you read what's on it," Feliciano explained, "However, if you decide to read it out of your own will, I won't be able to stop you then…but even if you do read it and find the truth, I still wish for the letter to be delivered to him,"

"There's more?" The swordsman asked, suddenly curious.

"I've written some things in there for Lovi to read himself," The servant said, "There are so many things I have yet to say to him, but my time ends here. Please, will you take that to him?"

The air was silent for a moment. Ivan merely nodded before he took his leave. Once again, Feliciano was left alone in the cold room, and once more he sighed. He was to die today, when the clock struck three. The thought of death just around the corner terrified him; what would it feel like to die? Will it be painful? Will it leave him in agonizing pain? _Or will just be like slipping into a dream? _Feliciano wondered as he gazed out the only window to the world beyond.

The day seemed to mock him; the distant calling of the birds, the rustling leaves, and the gentle sunlight looked down upon him and his dying day. But then again, it could be a joyful day for the rest of Italia; they were the ones freed from a tyrant king. They just looked at the king's death as killing a pest. That's all Romano was to them; a sneaky and selfish rat.

Feliciano continued to gaze out the door when something rather remarkable happened; there came a gust of wind and with it a single rose petal. It would seem that the petal strayed from a small celebration somewhere, but for it to come to the doomed boy like so. Feliciano gazed at the petal with tearful eyes; it was said that though he wouldn't admit it; Romano did favor roses. He never said so himself, but it was seen that he would sometimes pick a rose or two at some point.

_I wonder what this would mean_, Feliciano thought as he wiped his tears, _Maybe it means…you're safe somewhere? Or maybe…maybe this is God's way of showing he forgives me of my sin._

The guards came once again, his time to bring him to the guillotine. Feliciano his hid face once again, and let the guards bind his hands and send him on his way.

…

Since the citizens of Italia have long taken Feliciano away, Romano had returned to the deserted palace. It probably wouldn't have been the best choice, but with the people busy celebrating the success of the revolution no one would be looking anyway. Not to mention, he was only interested with what lies within the barracks; everything else held little value now.

Romano looked at what was the rapier that belonged to is father. The same sword Feliciano used to hold of Ivan and Antonio as he ran away. He ran away; ran away from all the troubles he caused. Now Feliciano was the one to handle it. Without much thought, the former king took the hilt of the sword and gazed at the reflection in the steel

He saw eyes of guilt looking back at him; guilt for causing his brother so much trouble – guilt for leaving his twin behind in fear of his own life. He hated the feeling; he wanted it to go away. But the young king knew that there's no way to rid this painful feeling; he knew that Feliciano was going to be executed today.

_How stupid of me, _he thought as he left the barracks, sword at hand, _For the most I can just see him off, but…damn it, I don't want him die! Not after…_ He stopped for a moment, and let his gaze fall to the ground …_Not after what he did for me…god, what the hell is wrong with me? _Romano became lost in his thoughts. So many things ran through his head since he say the sad smile Feliciano shot him as he was taken away. So many that it made his head throb.

Without realizing it, he ran into a commoner who appeared to be in a hurry. Romano was about to scold the man when he realized his place; he was stripped of his title the moment he ran. The young male turned away with a quick, "Sorry,"

"No worries, kid," the man said, "I was in such a hurry I didn't see ya coming by. Where ya off ta anyway?"

"Nowhere in particular," Romano hastily responded, "And you? What is it that's so important you want to make a mad run for?"

"King Romano's execution, what else?" Romano's eyes widen in horror at that man's words as he continued, "Then again, it would be weird to see someone die yet again. Everyone's sick of seeing someone die every single, damned day. But I guess all those killings gave us a sense of blood lust for the king's death,"

"Where would it be?" Romano asked.

"Town square as always, Why, watcha gonna do there a-hey! Where ya running off ta?!" As the man gave the direction, Romano made a dash to the center of town. The sword laid hidden under his – Feliciano's – cloak, and as he ran it clang against the cobblestone pavement.

The guillotine came into sight, and Romano pushed through the crowd, trying to reach the front. The people cried out at the boy's desperate pursuit, and some shoved back at him. Eventually he made it the front, and there he was. Feliciano stood by the stands, two guards restricting him; on the opposite side stood Ivan and Antonio, in position and ready to bring the sharp blade down on command. _Their command._

Romano looked at his brother with pleading eyes, and to his surprise, Feliciano smiled as the disguised servant's eyes averted to him. He mouthed a silent _I'm sorry _as the soldiers pushed him into position. The wooden block came down, and the servant was strapped to the killing machined that had already taken many lives before him.

Feliciano looked at Romano one last time before the clock rang out.

One…

"Any last words, Roma?" Antonio asked.

Two…

"Like I'd say anything to a bastard like you," Feliciano snorted.

Three…

The blade came down, and amidst the applause and cheers, a single pained cry rang out. The last call for a twin lost forever.

.

.

.

**I decided to post chapter 10 earlier than said date. I said to myself that it's not really that long, but in the meantime I hope people feel real emotion with this. I feel numb trying to type this out because of what I did. I knew it was coming, I had planned this moment from the very beginning but...I did not expect it to be this tragic...**

**The message for Lovino (aka Romano) will not be explained in this story. What Ivan did with the parchment is completely up to you buuuut...I know what he really did. I would share it, but this story was not created for a silly note. If you know what I mean~**

**R&R**


	11. Chapter 11: Into the Unknown

_The past never truly disappears_

_No matter how much you try to forget it_

_It will always find its way back to your heart_

…

"Away with you, dirty thief!" A man states as he threw out a boy with dark brown hair, "If I catch you here again, I'll be sure to have your head!" With that he closes the door with a loud _bang_, leaving the young boy out in the dirt road.

Upon the sound of the closed door, he breathed a curse and pounded a fist into the dirt. _Damn him, _he thought, _Damn him, damn that stupid bastard! What right does he have to insult me? I'm a king, for Pete's Sake! I'm…_His thoughts of rage began to fade as he is filled with a new feeling – guilt. He hung his head low.

_Who am I kidding? I'm no king…everyone hates me! Everyone wanted me dead; heck, even I want to die now, so why…_ Trailing off, the boy shook his head. What remains in the past should stay there; he had to forget. _King Romano is dead, _he told himself. _He's been dead for three months. I'm not Romano; I'm just a dirty thief…Lovino Vargus, the kid who can't do anything._

That was his name; he started going by his old name since the ordeal in Italia. A name like such suited him well; a name that meant "I ruin" in his native language. That name alone summarizes his reign as King of Italia. Since then, he went by _Lovino_ since the death of his brother, or rather the death of the selfish "king" Romano.

Not that Lovino denied that fact anymore. He believed that he had been selfish; more or less he blames himself for the misfortunates that had happened in the past year. If anything, Lovino wanted to forget it all. He wanted to run away from Italia, Ispania, and Ursalia; he wanted to go to a place where it's just him and only him. That way he could die where no one would find him.

That was what he had hoped for when he crossed into the Unknown Lands; a place to get away. What Lovino didn't expect was an entire world isolated from the three countries, and with it cities and villages he had never expected to find. But despite the new places to go and the new things to discover, Lovino lacked any real skill to find a place of his own.

Nowadays he resorted to taking whatever he can for his own survival. It seemed to be the one thing the former king was good at – half the time. Lovino wasn't exactly the silent walker, so in terms of keeping quiet he gets it fifty percent of the time. Other times it would turn out much the same way as it did with the man earlier.

"Damn bastard," he muttered before making a dash and pulling himself up on a passing wagon; this was the fastest way of travel for him anyways. Taking a seat, Lovino drew in a deep breath. The world was strange; it's beautiful and filled with mysteries, but even so it can hurt like a hammer struck at one's side.

"Hey, Feli," the former king called out, "I wish you could see this place. Lively, crowded…All of it's making me nauseous, damn it," He rested his head on his knees as he looked out at the road left behind, "You're more suited to this kind of thing, anyway. I can't do a damn thing out here, so what's the point of living anyway? Why is it that you died instead of me? God, I shouldn't be thinking about this; it's just a stupid event that I don't want to remember," The former king hid face as the wagon went its way.

"_I want to remember the things that made me happy," _Feliciano's words echoed in his head, and it drove him insane. "How the hell were you able to pull _that _off?" he whimpered to himself, "No matter how I hard I try, I feel like your death was the only thing that happened to me, damn it..!"

It was like a reoccurring nightmare for the former king; the scent of blood, the sight of a headless body, this was the first time Lovino saw anything like that. It was a grotesque sight – and for such to happen to his own flesh and blood. It continued to haunt him despite it being three months ago. The boy wondered how his twin was able to withstand such sights; then he remembered the others he had put to death and the order that started the Ursalian Killing. He realized that Feliciano was probably used to such things.

"Damn it," Lovino sighed, "I'd wish it was all just some stupid nightmare, but at the same time I don't want to wake up," It was true; the former king didn't want to believe it was a dream, let alone a nightmare. He actually _liked_ living out in the unknown; he enjoyed it despite not having the same luxuries as before.

The wagon made a stop in a northern village by the name of Sigfinnur. From here Lovino took off and plotted his next destination. From there the boy would stay for another two nights before catching the next ride out; if he was lucky, the next place he'd hit would be the large city of Vaksala which from what he heard was located in the northeastern coast.

Lovino slumped against the alley wall; it was a tiring day for him. What's more, he didn't get anything to eat that day. "God damn it," he muttered as he hid his face behind the back of his hand, "If I can just find some sort of bread or heck, even some water would do,"

It was hard on him. It was hard, but for Lovino it was worth it. If anything, he could at least listen to Feliciano's directions.

…

How long has it been since he had left Ursalia? Toris couldn't remember anymore; he didn't really want to. Not after he found Feliks and his brothers. Despite it happening so long ago, he could still smell the stale blood that stained their clothes crimson.

_Toris couldn't believe his eyes. There they were; he saw as his brothers spread in the clearing before him, in a pool of their own blood. Without a second wasted, he went to their sides. He hoped that they were somehow alive; he longed for the pulse that signaled life. It never came._

"_Eduard? Raivis?" the brunette whispered, hoping they would respond despite him knowing that they were too far off now, "Please…please wake up…"_

_The air was struck with silence, and the only thing that could be heard was a silent sob of realization. "I-I'm so sorry," he whimpered, "I'm sorry I couldn't be here for you…" With these words he gathered what little strength he had left and went in search for his shy, blond friend._

He stopped his memories there. Toris never went any farther than there when reminiscing about his experiences upon waking the day after the Ursalian Killing. Of course the brunette knew what happened to Feliks; he knew he was dead as well. What he refused to remember was how he found him. Toris knew where and when he had found the blond man, but other than that it was a blank slate.

Upon leaving Ursalia Toris traveled to the Unknown Lands. To and fro it was the same almost everywhere: cold, foggy, and most importantly empty. Nothing could be seen in the grey fog, and it gave the young man a sense of loneliness. But two days later he was found by a couple of travelers, or rather "gypsies" as they say it. Though he had a strange, uncanny feeling about these men they welcomed him to traveling alongside them – rather, the seemingly leader of the group invited him.

His name was Matthias, and he was a boisterous man who loved to gloat his travels only to be cut off by his more mysterious friend, Lukas. Toris learned that Lukas was a man of few words; it was also said that he knew a bit of magic as well. "That's amazing," the brunette said, only earning a shrug from his companion, "If you don't mind me asking, can you try curing this…disease I have?"

"What sort of disease is it?" Lukas asked.

"I-I'm not sure you've noticed, but I have this weird tendency to …well, 'die' all of a sudden only to wake up as if nothing had happened," Toris said with a sigh, "Many people were scare of me because of it, and I know that this 'curse' has killed people precious to me before…"

"It's not possible," came the response, "I have never heard of such things, and I doubt anyone else has,"

"I-I see," Toris murmured, disappointed in his response, "So there isn't anything I can do…"

"That's where you are wrong!" Matthias bellowed, entering the conversation, "We can meet an old friend of me and Lukas! I'm sure he can help somehow! He's done us a ton of favors before, so I don't think he'll mind now!"

"You're being annoying, Anko," Lukas said, clearly irritated, "But you may have a point. It's not likely, but he might be able to help you,"

"What kind of man is he?" Toris asked, curious.

"Intimidating yet kind," the man answered, "He lives in Vaksala,"

"He's big and tough-looking, but he's a ton of help!" The eldest of the three added, "But to tell the truth, we aren't exactly on good terms at the moment…but it should be okay!"

"Okay, then. So our destination is Vaksala. Do you have an idea of how to get there?" the brunette asked.

"If we travel north from here we would reach Sigfinnur. We can rest there for one night and leave the next morning. From there we should reach Vaksala in around a day or two," Lukas answered.

"Then let's get going!" Matthias declared, and the three made way to the village of Sigfinnur. The trip wasn't all that difficult; all there was were a dusty old dirt path, a bit of old snow, and a frozen river thawing out little by little. It was a mystifying site for Toris, and he wished that Feliks could see it as well.

_I truly wish I can see you again, _he said silently. _If anything, I want you to be by my side again. But even then…I feel as if I'm forgetting something…_

Toris looked out in to the snowy world with solemn eyes. "What's wrong, Toris? Never seen a snowy world before?" Matthias asked, noticing the brunette stare out at the beautiful scenery.

"No," he replied, "I feel as if there's something I'm forgetting important, but no matter how hard I try to remember I can't. I'm not sure whether it's because I really don't remember, or because…there's something about it that I don't want to remember,"

"Ah, I'm sure you'll remember it eventually!" the older male said, giving Toris a pat on the back. The brunette lurched forward from Matthias' shear strength; it was not unknown that the man was incredibly powerful. But saying so appeared to put him in a bad mood for some reason; Lukas explained it had something to do with why he and their friend were in bad terms.

When they've reached the outskirts of Sigfinnur, the three proceeded in setting up a camp just a little ways away from the small village. Lukas was charged with finding wood for a small fire, Matthias was given the task of setting up the tents, and that left Toris with the chore of trying to find food. Whether it was natural of bought, they didn't care the least; as long as it's food, it should be fine.

The brunette decided to buy some food at the bakery near Sigfinnur's village square. The bread there was rather stale, but Toris admitted to himself that he had eaten worse. With an armful of bread and apples, he headed back to the campground. But with life comes unexpected things; right from under him, someone gave him a rough shove. Startled by the act, he staggered and fell. Toris turned around to see a boy run off – in his hands, the brunette noticed an apple and a piece of bread.

_A thief…? _thought Toris as he ran after the young boy into an alleyway. He saw as the younger slumped against alley way wall and took a large bite from the bread. "Stale," the boy muttered as he took another bite.

"Well, the food here I rather stale but it's all they have to go off of," Torsi responded, surprising the younger. In less than a few seconds, the brunette noticed he was at the tip of a blade; the boy had pulled out a rapier, concealed by his rugged cloak. Toris was surprised; he hadn't expected the boy to wield a weapon of such size. "W-w-what are you doing?"

"Just leave me alone, bastard," the boy said, surprising him further with his vulgar language, "What the hell do want with me anyway?"

"N-nothing, honestly; I-I just came here to-" Toris stopped midsentence. He had just gotten a proper look at the thief, and he noticed something; the young male sported dark brown hair and from there a curl sprang out to the left, "F-Feliciano?"

The thief was stunned for a moment. Slowly he lowered the rapier and looked at Toris with a shocked expression. "H-how…How do you know my brother's name?" he stuttered.

…

Lovino couldn't believe what he had heard. This man in front of him had just said the name of the brother that he had lost so long ago. The man only nodded; he figured that he was still terrified of him. _Shit, even in a place like this…I'm still hated…_

"So how do you know you his name?" he asked once more when the other didn't respond, "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"I-I met him when he came to visit the Ursalian manor," he answered, surprising Lovino, "We were good friends as well. Are you…are you his brother?"

"Of course I am," Lovino answered, "They call me Lovino Vargus, and I haven't seen my brother in two months since the king of Italia died. What about you? I heard all of the representatives in Ursalia died in the Killing; was that just some stupid lie?"

"N-not entirely," he responded, "I did die sometime during the siege, but I still wake up as if nothing ever happens. It's been that way my entire life,"

"How the hell is that even possible?" Lovino questioned, "Are you some sort of demon or something? There's no way that the dead can just come to life like that!" _If such were possible, then I would've looked for a way to bring back Feliciano! _He hoped for some way to revive his brother, but after a month he accepted the fact that the dead will remain dead.

"A lot of people thought I was," he answered with a sad smile, "But I'm not. I just think of it as a curse that has plagued me since birth. Because of me, everyone I knew and cared about died. Nowadays I just wander around looking for a way to free myself from this 'disease,'"

Upon these words, Lovino dropped his sword, "…I'm stuck believing my brother died because of me. He once told me that he wanted to remember the moments that make him happy, but even with that I can't figure out how he was able to do so,"

"What happened to him, Lovino?" he asked the thief.

"He died," Lovino answered blandly, "He was executed on the stand, beheaded by that stupid guillotine. He died there because I was being a total idiot who can't take care of himself!"

It wasn't noticed from afar, but it was clear that Lovino was sobbing. Tears fell to the ground like rain, and it seems as if the rain never stopped. _How pathetic am I, really? Why is it that I can't forget, no matter how hard I'm trying?_

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault," the other said as he approached the tearful boy, "My name is Toris Lorinaitis, and I can tell you personally that you'll be able to forget it over time. But even if it doesn't, I'm sure you'll be able to move on from it,"

"Shut up," Lovino replied, "I could care less anymore,"

"Ah, fine," Toris replied, "It's strange how you were just about to kill me moments ago only to let me comfort you now. But I'm still wondering; what are you doing here? Do you have a place to visit?"

"I left Italia because nobody wanted me there," Lovino answered, "I decided to come here, and now I'm just a wanderer who steals because that's all I can do, damn it. I've just came here on a wagon, and in two days I was planning on heading to Vaksala,"

"What a coincidence," the older male responded, "me and my friends were just about to go Vaksala to meet with a friend. Why don't you come with us? On the way we can teach you how to take care of yourself, and when we get there you can go find a job for yourself,"

Lovino merely nodded; though the idea of traveling with others annoyed him, he wanted to find something to do with his life. If this was how he would have to do it, so be it.

.

.

.

**Ah~ I feel so happy. At this point, one chapter remains - the story of Regret Message. So yeah...this chapter was purely my imagination, no song or what-so-ever; it's all mine~ And it's a long one too~ So Toris is alive! But it seems as if he has forgotten something...that will also not be told in the story, sadly. Sorry! ^^"**

**If have not yet answered the poll fro sequal or epilogue, this is your last chance! By next Sunday the polls will close, and the votes will be final. To have a vote, you need an FF account first. If you do, go on my profile and vote!**

**R&R!**


	12. Chapter 11-5: Tale of a Grudge

_Tell a tale, a simple tale_

_Of two men and a grudge_

_One will hate, one will regret_

_Tell a tale of a grudge and its resolve_

…

It didn't really surprise the two travelers when Toris invited – or rather, dragged – Lovino to their campground. Matthias greeted him much the same way he did for Toris which left Lovino with a numb hand; Lukas merely glanced over before returning his gaze to the warm fire. The former king wasn't sure to make of the group; one was a talker, another is far too lively. If anything, he'll just stick around in the back; he'll be able to think a little more at least.

But it's unlikely for Toris and Matthias to leave him alone. Toris continue asks him about life in Italia and in time he would ask about Feliciano. Both topics bothered him to an extent, and several conversations ended with him throwing a childish tantrum. As for Matthias, he constantly pesters the poor boy into joining him for outrageous activities. Thankfully Lovino didn't need to do a thing; Lukas usually drags Matthias by the back of his collar before the boy could respond. He was glad for that.

For the most part, the journey to Vaksala was uneventful. Of course there were a few minor incidents such as the rampaging bull when Matthias and Lovino tried to sneak some milk from one of the cows. But the trip of itself was just a treadmill to the destination. But upon arriving in the city, all four knew that the journey was worth taking.

Here and there, from the port to the gates was a city like no other. Livelier than streets of Ispania, more beautiful than the forests of Ursalia, and grander than the palace of Italia was the city. The stone pavement was smooth and the horses treading its silver path made a light clop that echoed throughout the area. To Lovino, it was more than just a dream. It was more or less a painful bliss – a nightmare in disguise.

"How long are we staying?" he said, a thin trace of weariness following, "This place is making me nauseous,"

"Lighten up, will you?" Matthias said, giving a hearty pat on the younger's back. The former king lurched forward.

"Like I would care, you jerk," he replied sickly, looking away from him. Matthias sighed.

"So where does your friend live?" Toris asked, hoping to divert attention from the boy, "It's such a big place to live in, too; do you know if he's still there?"

"Of course he is!" The leading traveler bellowed, "Ever since he came here, he has never left! He even had some good stories to tell, too! Like the pair of twins of a neighboring kingdom!" Lovino paled; somehow, he was not expecting such an outcome to exist. But it was there; someone here knows who he is.

"Where does he live?" Toris asked once more.

"That way," Matthias and Lukas said in unison, each pointing in the opposite direction. The brunette became confused by the gesture, and Matthias turned to his partner with a pout.

"I said it's this way," he stated simply pointing in his direction.

"You have a grudge against him still," Lukas explained, maintaining the expressionless tone, "Berwald doesn't want to see you, and you in turn don't want to see him,"

The older male tried to counter the remark, but in the end his mouth was left gapping, as if the words came at one point, but then flew to the tree next door. Satisfied with his victory, he made way down the path he had pointed earlier, followed by an unsure Toris and a nauseous Lovino. Matthias merely stood there for a moment, before he dragged his feet forward after the three.

"It's true that I don't want to see him, he murmured quietly, "But that's only because I don't know what to say to him,"

"I didn't mean to kill his family, you know?"

…

Berwald was a rather intimidating man of few words. Working as the city's carpenter, however, many people knew that though very intimidating, he meant well; it may not seem like it, but he is known to be smarter than the man considered wisest of Vaksala. People were thinking of giving him the title, but he declined, stating that knowledge is in itself is only one's own logic. Whether people believed him or not is their own opinion, and the citizens grew to respect his decision, though still puzzled by his words.

When Toris and Lovino met Berwald, both were scared by his stern appearance. Toris is reminded by how he looked much like Ludwig and Gilbert, but under immense size the man was left shaking. Lovino on the other hand was intimidating before he saw him. _Does he know who I am? Will he recognize me then? If he did, will he tell everyone else? What will they think of me then?_ These thoughts ran through his mind continuously, and the moment Berwald open the door, the former king feared the worse.

Fortunately, no hands pointed out; the man's intense gaze fell on Lukas, who looked up to him without fear. "Tis b'n 'wh'le," He said in a thick accent, one Toris and Lovino couldn't recognize. Lukas, however, understood perfectly.

"It has, Berwald," he said, barely audible, "How has it been lately?"

"Quiet," the man answered. So far, that was all the two understood so far. Berwald continued, "H's here too, 's he?"

"Of course I am," a voice said from behind. They turned and saw Matthias with an unsure smile, "How have you been, Berwald," The man said nothing.

Toris and Lovino looked between the two, feeling the tension between them rise. Lukas let out a sigh before signaling the two to follow him inside. As then went in, Lovino came out with the question Toris had thought of as well. "What did that bastard do?" he asked, rude as ever.

"It's not something I can speak of lightly, even in a place like this," he answered. Toris solemnly sighed in disappointment.

"Can you at least tell us a little more about him? Berwald, I mean…"

"If I tell you everything, you may not speak of it around him," Lukas explained. Toris nodded whilst Lovino snorted, "Matthias and I met Berwald a long time ago in a country known as Italia," Lovino shivered at the name, "We were merely exploring the country, and Matthias ended up swiping some food from one of the bakeries. He was caught by the head night, who was Berwald at the time. I came out after him and apologized for his idiotic behavior,"

"Why the hell would he need that bread? I thought we grabbed our resources from rivers and trees and whatever,"

"We make a few exceptions, but Matthias tends to pull a daring move from time to time," Lukas explained, "But anyway, we were taken to the King to help sort the problem, and in the end Mattias was proved innocent, just idiotic. Berwald apologized for any troubles he may have caused, and from then he would pay several visits to us from time to time,"

"When we were about to go, Berwald came to us. He told us that he would like to travel with us, and from then we have been traveling together for a few years. Why he decided to come with us we did not know, but honestly we didn't care. We enjoyed his company, so we never really thought of why he would give up imperial life for ours,"

"You sound like close friends at the time," Toris noted, earning a nod from the other, "But what happened between Matthias and Berwald. They seem like bitter enemies now,"

For a moment Lukas was silent, and in the silence they could hear the bickering and arguments the two men had at the door. "It began when we came here," Lukas continued, "It would be that Berwald came to love this city and its sights. In the days we spent here he decided to settle and start a family. At first we were okay with it, but after three years Matthias lost it. I'm not sure why, but if I had to make a guess it would be because he was jealous of Berwald's new life. We came back to Vaksala then, and one night Matthias left for Berwald's. I went after him, but before I even got there, I could tell what was happening,"

He fell silent again, and this time he didn't bother to say anymore. Toris waited for him to continue, but Lovino had already figured out what happened. It reminded him too much of when Feliciano came home from the Ursalian Killing. Though he didn't say anything, Lovino knew what his twin had done then, and felt guilty for doing so.

"He killed them, didn't he," he said, barely above whisper. Toris looked at him with confusion, but then turning to Lukas, he realized what Lovino just said was the truth of it all.

"I wanted him to stop, as did Berwald, but he didn't. He was to succumbed to the glee of seeing one's blood," Lukas explained, "It was horrifying. Ever since that day I was considering leaving Matthias out of my own fear, but each time I tried I couldn't. It wasn't possible for me,"

"Why is that?" Toris asked with a concerned look in his eyes.

"I love him too much to leave him," Lukas answered, and for the first time Lovino saw a look of sadness and hopelessness in his eyes.

…

"Wh't do you w'nt," Berwald asked as Lukas left. Matthias sighed as he looked up to the empty sky. He didn't know what to say, and he wasn't sure if the man was comfortable with him around.

"I was just escorting someone to you, Berwald," he finally answered, "He was looking for special help, and Lukas and I thought you might be able to-"

"''f yer done 'scort'ng, th'n leave," Berwald stated simply, glaring at him. It was rather obvious he didn't like this man and wanted him gone. Once more Matthias sighed.

"You still hate me for what I did, huh?" Matthias muttered, "Five years…five years and you still hate me for that. Look, I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to kill them! Honest!"

"Y'u 'nd I b'th know th't is a l'e," the carpenter replied, holding his intense stare, "Y'u c'me to me w'th 'very 'ntent'on to k'll me fam'ly. Wh'ther y'u were j'alous, how'ver, I d'n't know,"

"I wasn't jealous," Matthias answered, "I was drunk,"

"Y'u weren't,"

It was growing frustrating for the arrogant males to be beaten down like so, but he knew every word Berwald said was true. He wasn't drunk that do; he _wanted _to kill them. He _wanted _to take away what Berwald found precious. He _wanted _because he was about to lose _him._

"Yeah, that's right. I wasn't drunk," Matthias said through clenched fists, "I wanted to kill them, but it wasn't out of jealousy. Did you know that Lukas was planning on leaving me, too? Because of you, he was thinking about settling down as well1 Berwald, because of you, I was about to lose everything!" He threw a punch at the intimidating man, but at the last moment he stopped it.

"Tis not poss'ble," Berwald simply started, pushing Matthias to the ground, "H's still here, 'sn't he?"

"Yeah,"

"Y'u know h'm better th'n any'ne. H's he 'ver t'ed to leave y'u b'fore?"

"No, but…" He couldn't continue. Lukas never tried to leave him before, and hasn't since then. But he remembered how quiet it became then, "He stopped talking to me; not entirely, but he wouldn't tell me anything anymore. He's been so quiet I'm starting to regret,"

"H' thought 'f leaving y'u th'n," Berwald explained, "H's terr'fied of y'u b'cause 'f what y'u did. B't he st'yed 'nyway. D' y'u know wh'?"

"No, I don't," Matthias answered solemnly.

"Th'n yer d'nser th'n y'u look," Berwald answered before reentering his home. The door was left opened, as if beckoning him in.

That night they slept inside, and that night was colder than any other night.

.

.

.

**GOD, how do people write Berwald?! I can never understand his accent, yet I would like to hold his aspect true! *sighs***

**Anyway, this is not the last chapter; it's more of an extra to make up for a possible week-long haitus. The poll, however, will be closed from this point and here are the results.**

**The sequel will be posted a week after this story is finished. Several aspects will change, and will bring new main characters. However, story updates for the sequel will take longer due to another story which may be posted soon after the final chapter is updated. **

**I thank everyone who followed to the end. Sorry if this seemed like a drabble…it sorta is.**


	13. Chapter 12: The Last Wish

_A single wish_

_Can span many lifetimes_

…

When you make a wish, does it come true? Such a question was never bothered to be answered, even now. You make a wish, but as you wait you realize how wish-making is nothing but a large farce to cover up the longing for miracles. As this realization grows, you lose hope. You lose hope in your wish, without realizing the true quality of a wish. All wishes have a slim possibility of ever coming true, but these wishes have an eternity for it to come true.

Long before the Italian Revolution, just before Ursalian Killing a prince and his servant visited a port town not too far from home. It was there that an old legend was spun; place a paper written with a single wish into a glass bottle and throw it out to sea. It was said that in doing so the wish comes true, however the young prince didn't believe in such idiocy. But the servant carried high hopes, and he did send a bottle carrying his wish into the vast ocean.

"You don't really believe in all that junk, do you? Really, even a three-year old should know that wishes don't come true," The prince said rather blandly, but the servant just laughed.

"It doesn't hurt to at least try," he replied, "There's no pain in hoping for a miracle. It will come true eventually; it just takes a while. Maybe a week, or a month, or-"

** "**Never," the prince interrupted, "Honestly, give up on that wish already. It won't come true, damn it,"

"Don't curse a wish," the servant answered with a small pout. The prince snorted in response, and he couldn't help but giggle at the piggish sound, "If you keep doing that, you'll start turning into a pig,"

"That's a total lie, too!" The prince countered with a red face, "What did you wish for anyway?"

"For you to turn into a pig," he answered with an innocent smile.

The prince was enraged by the servant's reply, and the entire afternoon was spent with the servant running from an angry pig, laughing. The two fell against the sandy coast, out of breath, and the prince turned to the servant. "You didn't really wish for me to turn into a pig, did you? You're an even bigger jerk than that tomato bastard," he retorted.

"You know I wouldn't make a wish like that," the servant replied, "But I can't tell you what I wished for anyway. After all, you did say that wishes don't come true,"

"If it's pointless, then why make a wish of it?" the prince asked, rather frustrated.

"Because I don't believe it's pointless to wish for a miracle. I just find it pointless to tell someone who doesn't believe in wishes," the servant answered, "But I'll tell you eventually. If the wish comes true, I'll tell you what it was. When that happens," he looked out towards the sea, "I hope you'll start wishing for something as well,"

Such words melted into a faded memory, slowly drifting away into vast nothingness. As such the clock unwinds and the events occur ever so flawlessly that even after no one but one is left to blame. As time foretold he was to be punished, but surprisingly not at the blade of the castle guillotine. He was spared from death out of the cost of a precious life; now in place of death, regret will take its place as to what could have been done.

…

For a great deal of time Lovino lived in the port city of Vaksala. The boy hadn't much to do with his life at the time; it consisted of waking to an "annoying" call, grabbing an apple off the fruit basket, and making way to the harbor for another day of work. To think he was able to find work in short time after arriving. However, he didn't really consider fishing as strong work; to him it landed as more of a hobby than an actual job. But with his catch it meant food for a few weeks, and any extra he can sell off for a cheap price compared to the fish at the market.

Not that Lovino cared to begin with. To him this life was dull and boring. Everything remained the same, and the day continuously repeats the next in a repeating cycle. Each time Lovino hoped for a change to roll up in the waves, something that can change this never ending cycle. But by the end of the day nothing happens, and he goes home angry as ever. Though the temper never lasts, and in the end he remains the boy of no manners.

"Will it hurt you to not eat everything at once," Toris scolded the boy as he took yet another large bite of the warm bread bead from the bakery down the lane. The former king only snorted in response; the brunette was a bit of a bother to him, but he was not the kind who deserved to be hated, especially with that strange condition he bore. Even then, Lovino won't hesitate to set the man on end.

"Like I'd give a damn," Lovino responded, wolfing the bread down to Toris' frustration, "There's enough to go around anyway, so who cares if I eat more than usual?"

"If you keep eating like that, you'll start turning into a pig," Toris countered, "Now won't you at least try to keep from eating everything all at once?"

_How nostalgic,_ thought the boy as he took another large bite from his portion. He vaguely remembered Feliciano saying for him to turn into a pig, though he knew it was a mere joke. But Lovino still wondered about his twin's wish; it was casted away in the ocean so it's bound to return to the shores at point in time. But if it is so then when, and where?

"Lovino, are you listening?" Toris said, giving the other a tiny poke to the cheek.

"What the hell do you want now?" he complained, showing false displeasure.

"I was just wondering if you want to come with me to visit Berwald tomorrow," Toris explained, "It has been a while since you've last seen him, right?"

"It's been a week since I've last seen him, you idiot. What do you take me for?" he retorted.

"I'm just wondering, that's all," Toris mumbled, "So will you be coming or not?"

"It's just another appointment right?" Lovino asked. The brunette nodded in response, earning a sigh from the younger male, "Heck, I'm not doing anything tomorrow so why the hell not?"

Three months ago the two came to Vaksala to meet with a friend of their two companions. The two had already left a month later, one of which is still maintaining a sour yet nonviolent relationship with the man. Around a week after Toris decided to leave in search of his own home, and Lovino who carried no real preference went along with him.

The two frequently visit Berwald since they've come to live in the majestic city, but the man's accent drove some crazier than others. But it didn't take long for Lovino to catch on; as of now he could carry on a conversation without much trouble. Toris was slowly following, but he still had trouble understanding some parts of Berwald's speech. It was why the brunette tries to bring along the former prince.

The next morning the two made their way to the carpenter's home, though Lovino seemed reluctant that morning. Of course, the young male was merely tired and grumpy from the early waking. With a soft sigh, Toris gave a hard knock on the wooden door of the man's house, and the two were greeted with the same intimidating look as the first day they came. "G'mornin'," he said, inviting the two inside, "H're for 'nother exam'nation?"

"Ah, yes Berwald," the brunette answered, barely able to understand. Lovino groaned in annoyance.

"I think I'll just wait outside while you guys do your thing," he said as he reached for the doorknob. But the older male stopped him, surprising the former king, "Oi, what's the big idea? I'm not sitting through a three hour talk, you jerk,"

"' need to sp''k w'th you first," Berwald said, and the former king withdrew a breath. In his mind, he was wondering _what the hell did I do wrong_ though he came up with nothing.

"Tch, fine, but I want out in the next hour, bastard," he answered.

"Y'ur langu'ge h'sn't changed ' bit," the carpenter answered. Stunned by his words, an old theory came up in his mind, and for a first time in a long time he felt truly fearful. Dragged by the arm, the two disappeared into a separate room – a room made specifically for secret conversations. In all that madness, a confused brunette was left there to wait.

…

"Start talking, old man," Lovino bellowed, "Do you know me from before? What the hell do you mean by 'Your language hasn't changed a bit?' What do you know about me?" The questions kept on rolling, and Berwald responded to none. He merely sat, as if waiting for the right time. This only proceeded in angering Lovino even more, "Answer me, damn it!"

"What is the Prince of Italia doing out here, acting like a beggar?" there was no slurred accent in his voice, and Lovino's eyes widen in amazement.

"So you_ can_ talk like every other damn person," he said through clenched teeth, "What the hell is with the accent then? Toris still can't understand a damn thing you're saying, you know!"

"I can't raise my voice all that much, and my speaking time is limited," he answered, and pointed to his mouth, "Matthias made it so no one can understand me,"

"A-ah," Lovino backed away a few paces, "He slit your throat or something?" A nod in reply, "That slurred the speech a bit, got it. Any ways, back on topic, so you know who I am?" Another nod, "Damn it, what else do you know about me?"

"Where's your twin brother," he asked before falling silent again. Lovino hesitated to answer; he still remembered the guillotine and his brother in his steed, and remembered how he lost his head right before his eyes. Even now, he couldn't bring himself to say it. The room was coated with silence, and Berwald continued to wait for an answer.

"H-he…he went to stay in Ursalia," It wasn't a complete lie, and Lovino can't bring himself to speak the truth anyway. Berwald's response, however, shook him to his core.

"He's dead, correct?"

Lovino couldn't say anything at that moment. It wasn't true, that's for sure, but for this man to figure it out so quickly was terrifying. The former king then realized that there were no secrets to be held from this person; there was no point in holding up a farce.

"H-how the hell did you know?"

"I still have my resources," he pointed out, "Don't think they didn't stop at Italia, Lovino,"

"Hah, but they all said it was me that died there, you idiot," Lovino smirked, "Nobody but me knows what really happened,"

"I figured out what happened upon your arrival," He made no comment after that; Lovino figured he was resting his strained voice for a moment, "He took your place and died as the 'supposed king' while you ran away from it all,"

"Shut up! I didn't run away! I was there, you know?! Right at that moment! That moment where they killed hi! It was sick as hell, damn it!" Lovino cried out, "Everyone was _laughing_ at the sight! They _encouraged_ death on him! All that was going on, and me, the king of that kingdom, can't do a damn thing to stop it!"

"You caused it," Berwald simply stated, "They revolted because they can't stand you anymore,"

"So why kill my brother for that?!" Lovino questioned, "He didn't do anything at all!"

"He took your place to protect you," Another pause, "They knew nothing, so he died as you as opposed to him,"

"What the hell," Lovino couldn't handle it, "What else, damn it? What else do you want to snap out of me?"

"Feliciano enjoyed making wishes, correct?" The boy nodded, "Then it would be wise to send a wish off for him,"

"It won't come true, so why bother?" Lovino asked.

"Don't think it won't," Berwald said before waiting yet another moment, "Some wishes tend to happen later than first thought. It may take lifetimes for them to come true,"

…

As always the examinations left Lovino waiting outside. However he had no complaints; after what had happened today he didn't know what to do anymore. He was told that it would be wise to send a wish for his brother, but the boy thought that would be pathetic of him. He didn't believe in wishes; that was his brother's idealism. To him, wishing was a waste of time.

"_When the wish comes true, I'll tell you what it was,"_ The words echoed through his mind, and he began to wonder once more. The wish Feliciano made – just what was that wish? Unable to wait for Toris any longer, he went to the beach by the harbor in hopes of finding his own answers. Feliciano died before his wish came true; wouldn't that be enough proof that wishes don't come true? Even the former king wasn't too sure.

"What good is wishing anyway," he said, trying to counter his thoughts, "Wishing's for greedy bastards who can't get what they want," It was true that he was selfish before, but he learned that all those things he had were nothing but dead weight. Even now it seems that those luxurious things were nothing but junk; he feels happier now than when he was a ruler. Now he thinks of selfishness as a stupid thing to possess; however, he knew it was also part of human nature, and even then he knew he was still rather selfish.

"What a stupid statement," He muttered, defeated by his own sense of logic, "I can't even think straight anymore,"

He continued to walk the sandy shore, and he continued questioning the concept of a "wish." Out of the corner of his eye, something sparkled. There, buried in the sound, laid a tiny glass bottle, forgotten on the shore. _A rejected wish? _He wondered as he picked up the bottle. Sure enough, a parchment was in the bottle, _It wouldn't hurt to look, right?_

Reluctantly, he removed to piece of paper from the bottle and unfolded it. He was stunned by the named written at the bottom of the parchment; a name that read Feliciano Vargus. The bottle contained his brother's wish – a wish that made him wonder for many months. Stunned, he read the wish written above. "For Lovi to be happy," it said.

_Damn it, Feli,_ A single tear fell on the piece of paper, _What made you think I wasn't? Did you think I was just playing some sick joke? What made you want to wish for something so stupid?_

"It seems Feliciano's wish came true, Prince of Italia," Lovino turned to see Toris walking towards him, "He told me before he left that he wished for you to be happy. You are happy where ou are now, aren't you?"

"How the hell do you know who I was?" Lovino snarled. He gripped the parchment tighter.

"I figured just as much as we came here," he answered, " I still don't forgive you for what you did to my friends and family, but as much as I wanted you dead, it seems as if you're regretting you actions anyway. That should be punishment enough, don't you think?"

"Why should I believe you? They thought I deserve death, but I'm still alive, aren't I?" he stood up, "What does regret compare to death? Once you're dead, you lose your chance, right?"

"Death ends without lesson. Honestly, you aren't very smart, Lovino," Toris said with a faint chuckle, "I think regret is a better punishment because of that chance. Regretting things you did is just as painful as dying a slow death. But if you can learn from what happened then and move on, the regret will fade away until nothing's left of it. Your second chance at life is what you've been living, and it's doing you well, right?"

"You're as bad as that bastard," Lovino sneered, "But you do have a point. So now you know the entire truth. I'm the one that caused the Ursalian Killing, so why not kill me in urn? It's the perfect revenge, isn't it?"

"I already said that you've regretted what you did before. Why waste times killing someone I now consider a friend?" Toris sighed, "If I wanted you to do something, I would say do something for your brother. What did he wish you'd be able to do someday?"

Lovino stayed silent. _"I hope you'll start wishing for something as well," _Feliciano's voiced echoed, and another tear fell.

"I'll make a wish," he said, "Feli may be a total idiot sometimes, but I still consider my irreplaceable brother,"

"So what will you wish for?" Toris asked. The young boy smiled.

"If there is a slim chance of us being reborn, I want to have him as my _fratello _again_,"_

.

.

.

_The last wish was made, and the story draws to a close. _

_As he closes the book, a single voice resounds._

…

_**The End**_

**Final chapter up is now up. This chapter was a total pain in the ass to write. One idea went here, another went there. Sometimes I even wondered if I should hold off the Regret Message for the sequel. But after much debate, here it is. The great conclusion to Prince of Italia…the Sequel will follow along soon (when it's written) I'll post the first chapter, and then I'll put a small preview on here as an alert to those who followed the story, but not me. Thank you for sticking to the end!**

**Also, if you have any confusion, I'm right here to receive complaints. PM me please!**

**Special thanks to:**

**MarshieMello-Cookies**

**Iricelli**

**PASTA300**

**Thank you for reading. Please R&R!**


	14. Story of Italia: The Forgotten Truth

_There was an old tale that was passed down for many generations about an old kingdom called Italia. There once lived a prince selfish and cruel; and when he ascended to the throne as king he plunged his country into an economic depression. Those who stood in his way were executed on the guillotine, and he eventually became known as the Prince of Evil._

_As the story goes on, it was said he once ordered a massacre on the neighboring country of Ursalia – and event later known as the Ursalian Killing. This event marked the start of the Italian Revolution. Lead by a swordsman in red clothing and a man whose face hid behind a blue mask, the citizens marched forward and took their king prisoner._

_The Prince of Evil was to be executed by the guillotine at 3 'o clock, and as the time drew near he held one visitor though no one knew who; that was a secret to be kept to the very end, it seems. Eventually he was brought to the stand and beheaded by the third gong of the distant church bell. Since his death, the kingdom was then given to the country unaffected by the turmoil – the kingdom of Ispania._

_For many decades people were told of the Prince of Evil and his terrible reign, and for many decades people believed he died there that day on that stand. But now after three whole centuries the true story of the prince's ordeal unfolds…_

_In the hands of two village boys_

_A new story begins…_

.

.

.

**The long awaited sequel is now here. Look for Story of Italia: The Forgotten Truth and read the final conclusion to the Prince of Italia. If you have any questions, please PM me or so.**


End file.
